Metal Gear: Juicio Final
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Fic inspirado en el universo Metal Gear, con otros personajes y distinta historia. Consta de 3 partes: "Juicio Final", "Los Jinetes" y "El último sueño".Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Metal Gear: El Juicio Final**

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

Nombre en Clave: Dark Panther

Nombre real: Marta

Nacionalidad: Japonesa-Americana

Arma principal: P90

Arma secundaria: Katana "Sueño de Shian Ling"

Accesorio de la suerte: Colgante del Ayer

Aspecto: Mujer de 26 años, pelo negro largo, lentillas de gato con pupila negra, piel blanca, 1.72 Cm de altura, 52 Kg de peso.

Biografía: Nació en el año 87 en Albacete, España. Su madre era una recluta militar que trabajaba con el Servicio Secreto, y su padre era alguien desconocido. Desde pequeña le atrajeron las habilidades de soldados y, sobre todo, de los espías. Su madre la entrenó en todo tipo de disciplina, desde moral hasta física. Fue campeona nacional de Tae Kwondo a los 14 años, de Karate a los 15 y a los 16 de técnicas Close Quarters Combat. Inesperadamente, su madre muere en extrañas circunstancias mientras trabajaba en la oficina central del Servicio Secreto. La única versión que le dan a su hija, es la de un infarto. Ella sabía perfectamente que su madre estaba bien, ya que ella revisaba a escondidas los informes sobre chequeos médicos, y en todos no había ningún síntoma de que fuera a enfermar. Entonces quedó obsesionada con la idea de que quizá fue asesinada, y quizá por sus mismos compañeros que encubrían su muerte. Por ello, inició su propia investigación.

Se infiltró en la banda terrorista ETA, ya que ellos tenían espías en el Servicio Secreto Español y le podían pasar información. Sin embargo tras un tiempo formando parte de un comando durmiente, es atacada por dos de los miembros de la banda. Ella consigue reducir a uno, y a otro lo mata. Es su primer asesinato.

Al que redujo le interroga para saber por qué la atacaron. Tras un poco de tortura suave que usó para que empezase a hablar, le contó que trabajaba para el Servicio Secreto, y que fue enviado por ellos a eliminarla. Si ellos no recibían una llamada en media hora, enviarían más asesinos por toda España a buscarla. Sin embargo él no sabia por qué la querían muerta. Entonces Marta escapa a toda prisa de su casa, y desaparece del país sin dejar rastro.

Consigue llegar a Japón, un lugar que le atrajo por su cultura. Allí se escondió 4 años. Para obtener información secreta de ese país se unió al Yakuza, la mafia japonesa. Mientras realizaba trabajos para ellos, aprendió técnicas sigilosas de asesinato y uso de katanas. Poco a poco la llamaron "Pantera", por ser sigilosa en la oscuridad y tan letal como ellas, ya que mató a cientos de agentes de bandas rivales, lo cual le daba una situación de gran honor dentro del Yakuza. Un día le llega información sobre su madre. Resulta que su madre había formado parte de una organización terrorista americana poco antes de nacer ella. Por aquel entonces ella tenía pareja, David Oxford, un militante de dicho grupo. El día anterior a nacer, los dos hicieron un viaje a España para reunirse con otros integrantes del grupo. Sin embargo al nacer su hija cambió, y se quedó en España para cuidar de ella, mientras David volvía a América. Durante el tiempo en el que cuidó de su niña, fue reclutada por el servicio secreto español para obtener información sobre ese grupo terrorista.

Lo último que ella consiguió saber de ellos, es que su nuevo nombre era Sons Of Liberty, y el líder era su propio amado David. Ella intentó ponerse en contacto con la organización para saber que planeaban y así trabajar como agente doble. Sin embargo ella descubrió algo peligroso en lo que trabajaban ellos, algo por lo que pagó con su vida. El informe detalla que un virus extraño la infectó mientras realizaba un viaje a los EEUU con los Sons of Liberty, y que la mató antes de que pudiera contar nada a nadie. En su asesinato, participaron agentes secretos españoles, que la secuestraron para dar tiempo al virus. Luego solo fue cuestión de ponerla en los lavabos, y llamar una ambulancia como tal que estuvo allí todo el rato.

Entonces Marta vio la realidad ante sus ojos. Como ella pensó siempre, habían asesinado a su madre. Y es más, ese informe le daba el nombre del que quizá sea su padre. Su objetivo entonces eran los Sons of Liberty, pero sabía que no iba a poder infiltrarse en la organización, ya que de ser cierto que David Oxford es su padre, seguramente sabrá como es su propia hija. Entonces un compañero Yakuza le dice que la va a ayudar a enrolarse en Fox Hound, una unidad secreta Americana que interviene en guerras y en grupos terroristas que pretendan atentar contra los EEUU.

El Yakuza consigue pasaporte y nacionalidad americanos para Marta, y le dice que tiene que reunirse en Washington con un alto miembro del ejército, que es el contacto de los Yakuza en los EEUU. Su nombre es John Cygan, y es el comandante de la unidad secreta Fox Hound. Le dice donde y cuando tiene que reunirse con él. Antes de marchar, los Yakuza le regalan a Marta una katana especial, con la cual puede realizar descargas eléctricas para inmovilizar a sus enemigos: la katana "Sueño de Shian Ling".

Marta llega a Washington y se reúne con el comandante Cygan. Ella le cuenta que tiene unas ansias tremendas por trabajar con ellos, y descubrir la verdad sobre su propio pasado, en relación con los Sons Of Liberty. Cygan entonces la lleva a las instalaciones secretas militares que hay debajo de la Casa Blanca, donde se encuentran decenas de pisos en el subsuelo, ocupados por Fox Hound. Tras pasar por muchas pruebas de supervivencia y eficacia en el campo de batalla, tanto mentales como físicas, es condecorada con el nombre en clave Panther, en honor también a su apodo "Pantera" del Yakuza. Entonces mientras investigaban sobre los Sons Of Liberty, ella realizó misiones en muchas guerras de todo el mundo durante 6 años, asesinando o frustrando planes de organizaciones terroristas que pretenden atentar contra los EEUU.

Durante ellas le tocó trabajar con otro agente, Gray Fox, el mejor soldado de Fox Hound, con el cual intimó. Era el primer amigo de verdad que tenía en mucho tiempo, desde que marchó de España. Como ella, él era español y echaba de menos su tierra. Ella con el tiempo abrió su corazón a Fox, contándole todo su odio a los asesinos de su madre, y su única obsesión por acabar con ellos y así dejar que el recuerdo de su madre descanse en paz. Sin embargo Fox le dice que, haga lo que haga, matar no hará que el dolor de su corazón desaparezca. Le dice que con eso solo conseguirá ser una asesina más, aunque esté justificada su venganza. Ella cae en la cuenta de que tiene razón, pero aun así quiere seguir adelante para conocer lo que pasó realmente con su madre.

Fox y Panther se unieron cada vez más hasta llegar a mantener una relación amorosa. Para ella él era como un hermano que nunca tubo, alguien que puede guiarla en su camino. Para él, es como una compañera con la que compartir los pecados de la guerra y poder aliviar su culpa por no poder hacer un mundo mejor sin matar a nadie. Entonces a ellos les fue encomendada la misión de infiltrarse en un complejo militar del desierto de Nevada, donde Fox Hound cree que se encuentran los Sons of Liberty. Panther descubrirá por fin la verdad sobre su pasado, y tendrá a Fox para ayudarla.

En la reunión para informar de su misión colaboraba el mismo hombre que había ayudado a Marta a unirse a la unidad: el comandante Cygan. Ella vio que él y Fox parecían conocerse desde hace mucho tiempo, algo lógico ya que Fox era el mejor soldado vivo en este planeta. Cygan comenzó a explicar cada detalle de la misión. Al parecer los Sons of Liberty seguían estando liderados por David Oxford, y se habían instalado en una base militar abandonada en el desierto de Nevada, llamada Célula Muerta.

Según los mapas de los satélites, habían montado una buena defensa alrededor de la base para impedir que nadie se acerque allí. El tema principal era que, siguiendo unas determinadas transmisiones (que no mostraron en la reunión), los terroristas hablaron de cierta arma nuclear que planeaban usar en el futuro. Hace una semana habían dado un ultimátum a la Casa Blanca: o retiraban su influencia de países occidentales y de oriente medio, o lanzarían la bomba a un objetivo civil.

La Casa Blanca intentó llevar a cabo negociaciones para evitarlo, pero sin éxito. Hace 3 días mandaron un escuadrón de fuerzas especiales del ejército a solventar la situación y destruir a los terroristas, pero el escuadrón fue aniquilado, todos excepto uno, el teniente Silverburg, piloto de helicópteros y especialista en desmantelamiento de armas nucleares. Al parecer fue capturado y está cautivo en algún lugar de la base, y consiguieron ponerse en contacto con él para elaborar un plan: había que rescatarle para planear una huída en helicóptero tras el éxito de la misión. Sin embargo había un problema. Según les comentó Silverburg, poseían una capacidad nuclear extraordinaria, muy fuera de lo común, y según pudo escuchar, se trataba de un arma que no se podía desmantelar.

La misión tiene 2 objetivos: Marta se encargará de rescatar al teniente Silverburg y ocultarle en un lugar seguro. Fox deberá reunir información para deshacerse de los terroristas y evitar un ataque nuclear, siguiendo la línea de "el fin justifica los medios". El plazo para acabar la misión durará 24 horas a partir del final de la reunión. Serán llevados al desierto en helicóptero, luego tendrán que adentrarse hasta llegar a la base. No quieren arriesgarse a acercarlos mas ya que pueden poseer tecnología satélite y así los descubrirían.

Tras el fin de la reunión, Cygan le pidió a Fox que se quedase a solas con él en el despacho, mientras Panther fue a prepararse. 15 minutos después estaban en el helicóptero rumbo al desierto. Fox y Marta llegaron al punto de partida, donde se quedaron solos, siendo la única esperanza para evitar la catástrofe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Héroes**

Los dos caminaron por el desierto toda la tarde, escalando rocas y sacudiéndose el polvo. Al atardecer, alcanzaron por fin lo alto de una montaña desde la que se podía ver la base y los puestos enemigos k la rodean. Mientras bajaban por la ladera, acordaron descansar esa noche en un sitio a salvo de los enemigos. Buscaron un recoveco cubierto por rocas grandes en donde acampar y así hicieron.

Durante la noche, Fox y Marta hablaron de todo lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas, sobre todo en la de ella. Él le preguntaba que como se sentía, ahora k iba a descubrir todas las respuestas de su pasado. Ella le respondió que se sentía liberada, y a la vez preocupada, porque presentía que se iba a meter en otro agujero oscuro el resto de su vida. Fox le contó que así era el ciclo de la vida: unas cosas terminan y otras empiezan, que lo único seguro de la vida, es que nada dura eternamente. Ella entonces le pregunto sobre ellos dos, si él creía k tampoco durarían para siempre; el se limito a responder: "Lo único que puede perdurar en el tiempo es aquello inmaterial, los sentimientos. Puede que tu y yo no estemos juntos algún día, pero te prometo mi amor por ti durara para siempre, te lo prometo". Ella le sonrió y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y los dos se quedaron así durante toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

Cuando Marta se despertó, vio que Fox ya estaba levantado y recogiendo las cosas que dejaron allí durante la noche. Él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso de buenos días, y la ayudó a incorporarse, para después seguir caminando hacia la base enemiga.

Tras andar unos pocos kilómetros, ambos se encontraron con las primeras trampas enemigas, que consistían en sensores de movimiento instalados en el suelo. Fox conocía esos dispositivos, si se detectaba movimiento de más de una persona saltarían la alarma. Por eso Marta se subió a la espalda de Fox, y lentamente fueron pasando un sensor tras otro. Más tarde llegaron a una zona donde había soldados patrullando y con puestos avanzados de ametralladoras antiaereas. Fox y Marta se ocuparon de los enemigos yendo cada uno por su lado, Marta los degollaba con su katana y Fox los dormía con técnicas orientales usadas por los antiguos ninjas. Sin embargo un enemigo estaba oculto en la lejanía, y cuando iba a llamar a sus colegas Fox le dio un buen disparo con su Patriot en la cabeza. Tras ese imprevisto, ambos continuaron con su viaje.

Al bajar una colina se encontraron frente al campamento base, que protegía la entrada a la Célula Muerta. Mientras Marta aseguraba el perímetro, Fox tanteaba el terreno interior para comprobar la seguridad. Le dijo a ella que sería imposible pasar sin ser vistos, pero que tenían una posibilidad. Le dijo que esperase ahí un momento, mientras iba adentro. Al poco rato trajo el cadáver de un soldado, al que le quitó las ropas para dárselas a Marta. Le dijo que se infiltrase entre los soldados y averiguase como se podía entrar en la base, mientras tanto él volvería atrás a la montaña donde descansaron, por que se le olvidó algo importante. Ella accedió y entró en el campamento.

Al entrar pudo inspeccionar varios sitios, tiendas de campaña y eso, pero no parecía haber una entrada a la base desde ese campamento. Dentro de una tienda de campaña pudo pillar desprevenido a un soldado e interrogarle. Le contó que la única forma de entrar a la base es en helicóptero, pero que podía probar por las alcantarillas, la entrada a ellas estaba al norte, pero que debajo también habrá vigilancia y que se lo harían pagar por lo que le hiciera a él mismo. Finalmente ella no tuvo compasión y le rompió el cuello. Antes de que nadie pudiera entrar en la tienda, le ocultó dentro de un saco de dormir, como tal que estaba durmiendo. De pasó sacó sus ropas para cuando regresase Fox. A un soldado de afuera Marta le dijo que no molestase al que estaba en la tienda, que necesitaba dormir porque se encontraba mal. Así podría seguir moviéndose sin riesgo alguno.

Tras un rato en el que pudo localizar la entrada a las alcantarillas, Fox regresó a la entrada del campamento, donde se reunió con Marta y se vistió con la ropa enemiga. Ambos entraron al campamento y pasaron desapercibidos hasta llegar a la entrada de las alcantarillas, por donde bajaron los dos.

Al estar oscuro, ambos utilizaron las gafas de visión nocturna para adentrarse por debajo de la base. Tras los pasillos fétidos se encontraban soldados bien escondidos, pero que supieron eliminar antes de que se dieran cuenta, aunque tuvieran que meterse debajo del agua residual para atacarlos. Finalmente, cuando no parecía haber más enemigos, llegaron a conductos de ventilación que accedían directamente a la base. Fox se comunicó con Cygan y le pidió que descargase los planos del edificio a los PDA´S de Marta y Fox, y así hizo. Vieron que el conducto principal de ventilación se dividía en dos direcciones.

Fox se dirigiría al hangar principal, hacia el conducto norte, para descubrir nuevos datos sobre el arma nuclear. Marta seguiría el otro conducto, hasta llegar a las celdas de la base, donde se podría encontrar el Teniente Silverburg.

Fox y ella se separaron allí, pero no sin artes darse un beso de despedida, sobre todo muy efusivo por parte de Fox. Él sabía que iba a ser una prueba muy dura para Marta, y quería hacerle sentir que él siempre estaría con ella, pasase lo que pasase. Tras un momento, ambos siguieron cada uno por su camino.

Marta entró en los conductos de la zona de las celdas de aislamiento, donde tenían a Silverburg. Se movió por ellos mirando por las rejillas de las celdas, intentando localizar la del teniente. Cuando por fin le encontró, rompió el conducto con un láser cortante para poder descender a la celda. El teniente la vio, pero ni siquiera se inmutó, como si ya supiera que iba a venir.

Silverburg: Tu debes de ser de Fox Hound, me equivoco?

Panther: Así es. Sabía que iba a venir?

Silverburg: Cuando Delta Force fracasa, siempre llega Fox Hound a limpiar sus restos. Y bien cual es tu nombre en clave?

Panther: Panther.

Silverburg: Vaya... la historia se repite, eh?

Panther: Que quiere decir?

Silverburg: ... No te han informado de nada verdad? Típico... Da igual, en cualquier caso tu misión es sacarme de aquí, no?

Panther: Si, pero no creo k tenga que ser tan frío conmigo. He venido a rescatarle, o cree que a mí me gustaría estar aquí?

Silverburg: Lo siento... y bien, como piensas sacarme de aquí, monada?

Panther: Ahórrate eso de monada... la verdad es que no lo sé, me dijeron que usted pilota helicópteros, no? Entonces... donde está el helipuerto?

Silverburg: En la salida norte de la base. Primero tendrás que salir de la zona de las celdas y abrirte camino por el hangar principal.

Panther: De acuerdo... ahora una pregunta. Que tipo de tecnología nuclear poseen los Sons of Liberty?

Silverburg: Veo que tengo razón... no te han informado nada. Que es lo que te han dicho?

Panther: Simplemente que los terroristas tienen capacidad nuclear y que piensan usarla hoy.

Silverburg: Bueno, al menos no estas mal informada. Te contare el secretito de este lugar. Este sitio no es una simple base militar abandonada. Al contrario, los Sons of Liberty no llevarán aquí ni una semana desde que aniquilaron al personal de la base.

Panther: Pero entonces... por que vinieron aquí?

Silverburg: Para hacerse con el poder del arma definitiva... un tanque bípedo con capacidad nuclear.

Panther: Tanque con patas? Estas borracho?

Silverburg: En absoluto... es el nuevo proyecto del gobierno. Un arma capaz de disparar mísiles nucleares desde cualquier lugar del mundo a cualquier lugar que se encuentre en él... Metal Gear.

Panther: Metal... Gear.

Silverburg: Si los Sons of Liberty lo activan por completo, será el inicio de una nueva era de terror. Una era en la que los peores sueños de la humanidad se harán reales. También te han asignado la misión de destruirlo?

Panther: No... esa misión corresponde a un compañero mío...

Silverburg: Yo que tu.. No me fiaría de él entonces.

Panther: Por que?

Silverburg: Ya conoces a los EEUU... antes que dejar que su juguete vuele por los aires prefieren recuperar toda la información posible sobre él.

Panther: Quieres decir... que mi compañero no vino a detenerlos simplemente?

Silverburg: En cualquier caso es demasiado tarde para hacer preguntas. Ahora sácame de aquí!

Tras eso Panther intentó comunicarse por Codec con Fox, pero no recibió respuesta ninguna, todo eso del Metal Gear la puso muy preocupada. Decidió continuar con la misión, utilizando su láser para abrir la cerradura de la celda. Decidió dejar allí a Silverburg mientras se hacía cargo del guarda de la zona, al cual rompió el cuello desde detrás. Tras eso llevó a Silverburg con ella hasta el hangar central.

En el hangar central tanto ella como Silverburg se ocultaron detrás de unas cajas. Entonces escucharon una voz. Silverburg le dijo k ese hombre era el líder de los Sons of Liberty: David Oxford. Panther usó su micrófono direccional para escuchar lo que decía Oxford a los soldados:

Oxford: Si ya está todo terminado, pronto lo pondremos en marcha.

Soldado: Si señor, todos los datos están en este disquete, preparado para la producción en masa.

Oxford: Perfecto. Voy al sótano. En menos de 2 horas iniciaremos el ataque.

Soldado: Señor si me lo permite, estoy orgulloso de servir a alguien como usted en esta noble causa.

Oxford: Gracias, no lo olvidare. El día finalmente ha llegado... el día del Juicio Final.

Entonces Oxford baja en un gran montacargas al sótano. Panther pregunta al teniente que si ha oído hablar algo del "Juicio Final". Silverburg lo único que sabe es k piensan realizar la producción en masa de Rex, es decir, Metal Gear. Si llegan a hacer eso, es que poseen más tecnología en este sitio de lo que ella pensaba. Entonces Panther recibe una llamada por Codec, era Fox.

Fox: Me recibes Marta? Has sacado a Silverburg de la base?

Panther: Fox! Dónde te has metido? Todavía estamos en el hangar principal.

Fox: Me encuentro en el sótano. Si estáis en el hangar te será muy complicado salir. Te pasaré por PDA la localización de los guardas que vigilan el lugar, así te será más sencillo.

Panther: Esta bien, pero Fox... tu sabias algo de Metal Gear?

Fox: Por supuesto. Mi misión es impedir que realicen el ataque con él.

Panther: Y por k no m has dicho nada? En la reunión no hablamos de nada sobre un Metal Gear!

Fox: Tu misión consiste en sacar al teniente Silverburg y escapar en helicóptero, verdad?

Panther: Si... pero escapar tu y yo juntos.

Fox: No, tu vete sin mí.

Panther: Pero que dices?

Fox: Tu misión es irte con el teniente Silverburg, sigue esa misión al pie de la letra. Por algo eres un soldado, Marta.

Panther: Me niego a acatar esa orden. O nos vamos los dos juntos o morimos juntos, tal y como siempre habíamos hecho durante nuestras misiones.

Fox: (se oyen disparos) Mierda! Me han descubierto! Marta en serio, lárgate de aquí YA!

Panther: Fox estás bien? Fox! Respóndeme!

Tras perder la comunicación con Fox, Panther supo lo que quería hacer: ir a ayudarle. Sin embargo sonaron las alarmas de toda la base, advirtiendo la presencia de enemigos en el sótano. De nada le sirvió ya saber los guardas que había en esa zona, ya que todos habían ido al sótano a capturar a Fox. Panther llevó corriendo a Silverburg hasta el helipuerto, donde encontró un almacén cerrado desde hace mucho tiempo aparentemente. Ahí metió al teniente y le dijo que esperase hasta que ella regresara. Entonces Panther se dirigió de nuevo al hangar central, y cogió el montacargas para dirigirse al sótano.

Tras una eternidad descendiendo, por fin llegó al hangar subterráneo. Allí mismo se encontraba un gran tanque bípedo, indudablemente Metal Gear. Lo extraño es lo que encontró en ese mismo lugar, a parte del robot: decenas de soldados muertos, sangre por todo el suelo, pisadas extrañas de sangre... parecía que a todos ellos les habían rajado el torso con una espada. Entonces escuchó una voz que provenía de una plataforma situada al lado de la cabina de Rex. Era Oxford.

Oxford: Marta! Veo que por fin has llegado. A juzgar por lo limpia que está tu espada, diría que no has tenido nada que ver con esta masacre.

Panther: Me conoces?

Oxford: Solo un mal padre se negaría a conocer a su propia hija. Tu madre me habló de ti casi todas las ocasiones que manteníamos comunicación. Y además me pasó fotos tuyas. Eres igual que ella.. Muy guapa.

Panther: Ni se te ocurra mencionarla... nos abandonaste cuando nací.

Oxford: Abandonar? NUNCA. Tu no sabes lo duro que fue para mí separarme de vosotras. Sin embargo tienes que comprender que la causa por la que luchamos los Sons of Liberty es honesta.

Panther: Honesta? Desde cuando bombardear a civiles es ser honesto?

Oxford: A veces es justo que muchos mueran para que unos pocos puedan vivir. Así lo hizo Dios el día del Diluvio Universal. Esta vez, será el fuego de la guerra el que purificará el corazón de la gente. Así el mundo podrá volver a ser reunido otra vez.

Panther: No te permitiré que eso suceda nunca. Te mataré si es necesario.

Oxford: Me matarás antes de saber por qué causa murió tu madre?

Panther: Grr...

Oxford: Te concederé ese honor antes de enfrentarme a ti... El virus Fox Die es cierto que fue diseñado por nosotros. Tu madre descubrió todo lo relacionado con este día, el Juicio Final y Metal Gear Rex. Quiso alertar a las autoridades españolas de ello, pero nos adelantamos. Gracias a nuestros espías en las agencias y gobiernos de todo el mundo, conseguimos manejar a medias las cuerdas de la sociedad y de la política. Así fue como hicimos que tu madre muriera en un baño de un infarto... oficialmente.

Panther: (entre lagrimas) Bastardo!

Panther saca su P90 y apunta a Oxford, pero no puede evitar que él se introduzca dentro de la cabina de Rex y lo active.

Oxford: Ahora conocerás la verdadera razón de nuestra existencia... el día del Juicio Final ha llegado por fin, el día en el que la humanidad conocerá el precio de su egoísmo con la economía y las riquezas, que tras miles de años desgastando el mundo ha llegado a su final! Que el poder de esta bestia purifique las almas de este mundo...

El Metal Gear se levantó literalmente en el hangar y comenzó a disparar a Panther. Aunque ella se ocultara tras unas cajas, Rex con su láser las rompía en mil pedazos dejándola al descubierto. Entonces el mecanismo de subida del montacargas se activó, y Rex estaba en él. Panther supo que si Rex llegaba a la superficie, iniciaría el ataque nuclear contra los EEUU. Tenía que detenerlo fuera como fuera, por la paz, pero sobre todo por cumplir la misión de su madre: Detener a David Oxford. Entonces Marta corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se subió al montacargas con Rex. Sin embargo tenía miedo, pues no sabía con qué iba a detenerlo.

Panther sacó su P90 y probó a disparar a todas las partes de Rex sin éxito. Entonces se quedó sin munición, y Rex se acercó a ella para aplastarla con una de sus piernas. Entonces de la nada aparece Fox con un cañón muy extraño, disparando a Rex para llamar su atención y hacer que fuera hacia él. Entonces Panther se alejó de ellos, mientras Fox hacía movimientos inhumanos. Esquivaba balas, pegaba saltos increíbles, y ese cañón en su mano... Panther estaba sorprendida, cuando de repente uno de los disparos de Fox dio en un escudo que tenía Rex en el brazo izquierdo. Eso parecía que había confundido los sistemas de Rex, ya que disparaba sin cesar y erráticamente. Entonces Fox fue a junto Panther:

Fox: Que demonios haces aquí!

Panther: No pienso dejarte atrás Fox, que demonios está pasando? Cómo estas haciendo todas esas cosas... y ese cañón! Era eso lo que te olvidaste en la montaña?

Fox: Si... Siento haberte mentido todo este tiempo.

Panther: Que me estas diciendo?

Fox: El rescate de Silverburg, la destrucción de los Sons of Liberty... todo fue mentira. La verdadera misión que me había sido encomendada era la de recuperar información sobre Rex y transmitirla al Pentágono.

Panther: El teniente tenía razón... en todo.

Fox: Pero en absoluto... conoces toda la historia. Toma mi PDA, tiene todos los datos que los del Pentágono querían. Les ha salido todo como ellos planeaban, hasta lo de que tú te quedarías aquí a luchar contra Oxford.

Panther: Entonces... por que me pedías que me fuera, si lo que querían es que me quedase contigo?

Fox: Mi misión era motivarte para que vinieras aquí abajo, y así completar tu entrenamiento.

Panther: Un entrenamiento!

Fox: Si... entrenaba a mi sucesora. Tú no puedes acabar con Rex, ni siquiera yo con estos mecanismos que me han implantado en la espalda. Pero al menos me aseguraré de abrir la cabina de Rex, así podrás matar finalmente a Oxford y evitar la guerra.

Panther: Fox... no lo hagas por favor...

Fox: Es mi última misión. Lo siento... Marta.

Entonces Fox corre de nuevo hacia Rex, que parecía haberse controlado finalmente. Marta no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como Fox luchaba contra él. Fox sacó de la nada una espada, como si hubiera sido invisible todo el rato, y la lanzó al escudo nuevamente, pero sin el resultado que esperaba. Entonces Rex disparó su láser a Fox, cortándole uno de sus brazos, el que llevaba el cañón. Fox se tambaleaba de dolor por el borde del montacargas. Panther corrió hacia él, y le cogió por la mano antes de que cayera hacia el vacío.

Fox: Marta... en 2 minutos esa espada hará que la cabina de Rex se abra... entonces podrás encargarte de tu pasado.

Panther: Aguanta Fox, ayúdame a subirte!

Fox: Mi cañón... es la clave. La clave que te ayudará a obtener las siguientes respuestas, esta vez sobre mí... Ahora ve... acaba con tu pasado oscuro de una vez por todas... te mereces descansar.

Panther: No descansaré si tu no estas conmigo, por favor aguanta!

Fox: Tras destruir el Metal Gear... se activara una cuenta atrás. Escapa de aquí antes de que acabe, por favor... Esta... es nuestra última misión juntos. Adiós Marta... (Fox se queda sin fuerzas, suelta la mano de Panther y cae al vacío)

Panther: Fooooooooooooooxxx! Noooooooo!

Mientras Marta llora por el hombre al que había amado, el escudo de Rex salta por los aires, haciendo que la cabina se abra.

Oxford: Así que ese era el asesino de mis camaradas! Espero que lo pase bien en su siguiente vida. Marta, tengo el mismo destino preparado para ti!

Marta coge el cañón de Fox, y corre hacia Rex disparando a la cabina, a Oxford. Tras unos disparos, la cabina salta por los aires, y Oxford sale despedido de ella. En el suelo, cerca de un Metal Gear en llamas, Oxford le cuenta el resto de la verdad. Los Sons of Liberty al principio era una rama más del ejercito americano, que se encargaba de simular atentados terroristas en determinados países. Oxford era el único que conocía esa verdad. Le asignaban soldados americanos para que participasen en esos "simulacros". Lo que ellos no sabían es que después sus propios compañeros americanos los matarían y los presentarían al mundo como "terroristas". Es decir, EEUU creó a los Sons of Liberty para ganar credibilidad, hacer ver a otros países que los EEUU era el nº1 en materia antiterrorista, cuando todo era puro teatro. Daban las órdenes a sus soldados de hacer esos simulacros, y luego los mataban y tachaban de terroristas ante el resto del mundo. Si estaban muertos, no escucharían su versión y entonces los EEUU quedaban a salvo de las criticas. Oxford decidió rebelarse contra ellos. Se hizo con el control de la base Célula Muerta y de Rex, y pensaba deshacerse de los mandamases de los EEUU que les colgaron el cartel de terroristas sin honor, al igual que gracias a eso conseguiría hacer que la influencia de los EEUU en otros países desapareciera. Finalmente, Oxford muere pronunciando las palabras: "Puede que yo muera aquí, pero en el futuro habrá otra persona que ocupe mi lugar, y consiga lo que yo no he conseguido en este día. Y entonces, todos seremos por fin... los hijos de la libertad".

Entonces Marta recuerda lo de la cuenta atrás. Al llegar el montacargas arriba, corre a recoger al teniente Silverburg y llevarle a un helicóptero del helipuerto. Entonces los dos se van en helicóptero de la base. Tras recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros, Panther ve que la base estalla por los aires con una explosión equivalente a la de una bomba nuclear.

Panther le preguntó a Silverburg sobre lo que dijo de que "la historia se repetía". Él le contestó haciendo referencia al cañón de Fox: había pertenecido a su mentor ya fallecido, que también se llamaba Panther. Silverburg pensó que si ella tenía ese nombre en clave, no seria por otra cosa que la de suceder a Fox, el líder de Fox Hound.

Marta estaba conmocionada por todo ello, ahora más que nunca, ya que se enteró de que era la sustituta de Fox durante todo este tiempo, y que eso había significado su muerte.

En la base Célula Muerta no quedaba nada en absoluto, ni rastro de un arma desarrollada por los EEUU, ni de un supuesto grupo terrorista llamado Sons of Liberty, ni siquiera de Fox, la persona que había mantenido cuerda a Panther durante todos estos años. Ella, con esa misión, solo consiguió hacer que descansara en paz el recuerdo de su madre, pero ahora se enfrentaba a la vida sola, y rodeada de más conspiraciones que al principio. Era una soldado que había perdido lo que más le importaba en el mundo, y todo por culpa de las mentiras de los EEUU. Ordenaron a su mejor soldado sacrificar su vida por una mentira, para mantener oculta la verdad de lo que fueron inicialmente los Sons of Liberty. Lo que realmente entristecía a Panther era saber que Fox murió sin conocer la verdad, mientras los demás le obligaban a ceder el mando de la unidad Fox Hound a su discípulo más querido.

Al llegar al cuartel de Fox Hound, Cygan le da las felicitaciones, pero Panther le tira encima de la mesa el PDA de Fox con los datos de Rex, y le preguntó si estaba contento con su trabajo. Panther no recibió respuesta, así que le dio un puñetazo al coronel. Tras eso se marchó del cuartel, con la idea de no regresar nunca más. Tras abandonar Fox Hound, se marchó de los EEUU buscando guerras en las que servir como mercenaria, esperando encontrar algún día la paz de la muerte, por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudar a Fox y evitar su final.

Diez años después, Panther obtendría de los que la conocían un nuevo sobrenombre en el mundo: La Mercenaria Legendaria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Saladino**

Han pasado 10 años desde el incidente de los Sons Of Liberty. El mundo de hoy es bien distinto. Un buen día los países del medio Este, Europa y Asia acordaron formar un pacto único en la historia, en la que se comprometieron a crear un nuevo continente entre todos ellos, llamado "Future Edge" y conocido como el Eje del Este. Una nación libre de la economía, en la que todos colaborasen para mantener el control, recibiendo a cambio cada persona todos los bienes básicos: agua, comida, vivienda, electricidad, calefacción, comunicación y posibilidad de desplazamiento. A partir de ese momento se había creado un lugar en el que no había ricos o pobres, hambre o enfermedades. Con el aumento de colaboración, se había conseguido un desarrollo 10 veces más rápido que cuando estaban separados todos esos países. Aparentemente, estaban de camino a un mundo mejor.

Pero no a todos les gustó eso. Los EEUU se negaron a participar en la creación de dicho continente, ya que ellos pensaban que los políticos tenían que manejar la economía y las posibilidades de cada país. Realmente se sentían molestos, por que el Este había obligado a los EEUU a eliminar sus influencias de esos países, al negarse a participar. Por culpa de eso perdieron fuentes petrolíferas, compañías y toda su influencia en el mundo del Este. Entonces negociaron una colaboración mutua entre todos los estados Americanos del Norte y del Sur, para hacer que América resurgiera como el continente próspero que siempre había sido hasta ese momento, y desde entonces se llamaron Eje del Oeste.

Sin embargo la coexistencia con el Este no fue bien tratada. Numerosos grupos americanos mercenarios atacaron varios países intentando hacerse con la tecnología creada por sus enemigos. En esas guerras intervinieron soldados y mercenarios de ambos mandos. Panther estaba del lado del Este, combatiendo a las fuerzas americanas que querían destruir el buen mundo que había sido creado. Combatió día tras día, intentando olvidar sus heridas del pasado, que habían hecho mella en su alma. Pero ella siempre supo que nada iba a calmar esta vez su tristeza, nada excepto su propia muerte en el campo de batalla.

Ella sin embargo vivía en una isla alejada de todo, donde podía llorar por las noches sin que nadie la viera. Lo ocurrido con Fox le había marcado para siempre, de una manera que ni ella se podía imaginar. Vio morir a su amado, al que era el mejor soldado del mundo, luchando por una mentira creada por el Oeste. Odiaba ese lugar, pero se compadecía de la gente que era esclava de sus propios políticos. Sin que ella lo supiera, esa compasión marcaría no solo su futuro, sino el del mundo entero.

Un día ella estaba en casa, descansando. Su instinto no le falló en ese momento, alguien había entrado en la casa mientras ella dormía. Una silueta se acerca a su cama, donde se encontraba ella. En ese momento apunta con una Desert Eagle a la cabeza del hombre. Era nada más y nada menos que el Coronel Cygan.

Cygan: Tras 10 años tu rencor no ha disminuido en absoluto por lo que veo.

Panther: No me digas? Cómo me has encontrado bastardo?

Cygan: Siempre te hemos tenido vigilada, crees que somos tan idiotas como para perder de vista a la "Mercenaria Legendaria"?

Panther: Pensaba que eso lo era vuestro chico favorito...

Cygan: Olvídate de eso Panther, no he venido aquí a recordar viejos tiempos.

Panther: Entonces cual es tu objetivo esta vez? De todas formas, no podréis conseguir que vuelva con vosotros nunca. Ni tampoco... podréis eliminarme.

Cygan: No deseo ninguna de las cosas, comprendo como te sientes.

Panther: Desde cuando un coronel estadounidense tiene sentimientos?

Cygan: Quieres olvidarte ya de ese maldito rencor?

Panther: Como olvidarlo teniendo delante a la persona que más odio en el mundo. Para que has venido aquí?

Cygan: Confío en tu buen juicio. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Panther (apretando el cañón contra la cabeza de Cygan): Estas sordo? Te he dicho que no pienso ayudar nunca mas al Oeste.

Cygan: Y a su gente, les abandonarás a todos sabiendo que va a ocurrir algo?

Panther: De que hablas?

Cygan: Se que no me creerás si te lo cuento, por eso vine preparado, deja que meta la mano en mi chaqueta y saque un disco.

Panther: Sin truquitos, de acuerdo?

Cygan: Claro... Toma, mételo en tu ordenador. Lee uno a uno los archivos. Yo ya me voy. Confío en que lleves a cabo esa misión.

Panther: Te acompañare a la puerta por si acaso...

Una vez en la entrada, Panther vio como Cygan se iba en un helicóptero de tecnología punta, que no emitía apenas ruido alguno. Entonces tras asegurarse de que no había nadie más en los alrededores, volvió a su casa a mirar el disco.

Todos esos archivos pertenecían a conversaciones y documentos interceptados al Este. En todos ellos se hablaba de destruir por completo al Oeste de una vez por todas, usando armas nucleares. Panther no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba, el continente más justo jamás creado iba a comenzar una guerra voluntariamente. Todo al parecer había sido planeado por un solo hombre, Saladino, apodado "el Hijo de la Libertad". En ese disco había otros documentos que especificaban que ese hombre no era solo un terrorista, sino que gobernaba el Este desde las sombras. Fueron él y sus hombres quienes facilitaron el pacto entre todos los países para crear el Eje del Este. El creador de un mundo de verdadera paz, ahora quería comenzar una guerra que Panther sabía que no llevaría a buen puerto, conociendo el potencial armamentístico del Oeste.

Panther comprendió que Cygan estaba en lo cierto, ella no quería que la gente sufriera, ni de un continente ni de otro. Por eso se propuso detener a Saladino, el padre del Este, para conservar el gran mundo que había sido creado. Sin embargo tenía miedo de que todo fuera falso, una estrategia del Oeste para decapitar por completo a sus enemigos, y así volver a extender toda su influencia por el mundo.

En el disco figuraba una localización, Outer Heaven. Parecía ser una fortaleza subterránea, localizada bajo la ciudad de Dubai, capital del Este y antigua capital de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos. La única entrada a la fortaleza era un ascensor, localizado en el Burj Dubai, el edificio más alto del mundo. En Outer Heaven se encontraba el centro de mando de Saladino, desde allí parece ser que lo planeó todo desde el principio.

Panther decidió ir allí y llevar a cabo la misión de detener a Saladino y a sus hombres. A pesar de desear su propia muerte, no quería dejar que otros murieran sabiendo que ella podía haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Además, el apodo de Saladino, "el hijo de la Libertad", le dio curiosidad de investigar que ocurría realmente en el Este. Tendría relación con Sons of Liberty de hace 10 años? Sus objetivos eran similares, crear un mundo en donde no hubiera más discriminación económica y deshacerse de la influencia de los EEUU de una vez por todas. Sin embargo volvió aquella sensación a su cuerpo, la sensación que sintió hace 10 años junto a Fox, de estar metiendose en un agujero del que nunca más podrá salir. Hizo sus maletas y se dirigió a Dubai, en busca de la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Tras un largo viaje en avión, Panther finalmente llegó a la ciudad de Dubai. Su objetivo residía en la planta nº 45 del edificio Burj Dubai. Tenía que llegar al ascensor oculto en esa planta, en el despacho de un hombre importante de esa ciudad.

Para entrar tendría que vigilar durante un tiempo desde fuera del edificio. Se alojó en un hotel cercano, desde donde podía ver el despacho, y al hombre en él por las noches. Ella sabía que en ese edificio habría mucha seguridad, así que para llegar al despacho del hombre tendría que idear alguna estrategia. Se fijó en que ese hombre era un cerdo que cuando tenia oportunidad miraba lascivamente a las empleadas de ese edificio, así que Panther decidió hacerse pasar por una de ellas para contactar con él.

Entró en el Burj Dubai y fue al baño de empleadas. Allí tubo la oportunidad de noquear a una de ellas y quitarle la ropa. Tras hacerlo se dirigió al interior del edificio en busca del despacho donde se encuentra el ascensor. Cuando estaba en la misma planta de ese despacho, se encontró con el hombre. Él hizo una mirada que asqueó a Panther, pero continuó adelante hasta otra sala. Una vez en ella planeó lo siguiente que haría. Salió de vuelta al pasillo donde estaba el tío y le dijo: "podemos ir a tu despacho a tratar ciertos asuntos... si quieres, en vez de mirarme tanto". El hombre no se negó y se la llevó adentro, desde donde bajó las persianas y cerro la puerta para que nadie entrara a molestar.

Ella entonces cuando le tubo cerca le hizo una llave y le tapo la boca. Le dijo que con solo mover el brazo le rompería el cuello si no la ayudaba. Le preguntó donde estaba la entrada del ascensor. El hombre le dijo que había que mover un libro de una estantería para dejar esa entrada al descubierto. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Panther le rompió el cuello. Ella ni se inmutó, ya que pensaba que deshacerse de esa escoria de hombre no haría daño a nadie.

Tras mover unos cuantos libros en la estantería de ese despacho, dio con uno que hizo que se moviera dicha estantería a un lado, dejando ver una puerta metálica con un escáner de retina y de huellas digitales. Panther usó el cuerpo sin vida del hombre para entrar en el ascensor, y en él, pulsó el único botón que señalaba un "sótano". Panther se dirigió hacia abajo, en otro viaje interminable hacia otro abismo.

Al abrirse la puerta visualizó un pasillo oscuro y frío, con una luz tenue al fondo. Se dirigió a ella en un recorrido interminable. Al alcanzarla pudo ver una zona amplísima. Una fortaleza gigante ocupaba una gran cueva bajo la tierra. Sin duda eso se trataba de Outer Heaven. Parecía ser que los archivos que le dio Cygan tenían razón. Algo ocurría en el Este para construir esa fortaleza ahí abajo.

Al acercarse entre las rocas a la entrada, fue descubierta por una trampa láser instalada entre ellas. Entonces numerosos soldados se acercaron a ella y le dijeron que levantase las manos. Ella lo hizo, y cuando tubo a varios soldados cerca, de varias llaves los tumbó a todos. Sacó de la manga de su brazo un cañón colocado en el dorso del mismo. Era el cañón de Fox, que había conservado todos estos años. Con él atacó a los numerosos contingentes de mercenarios que la atacaban, a la vez que realizaba artes marciales con ellos. Cuando no quedaron más enemigos en el camino, utilizó la tarjeta llave de uno de ellos, para abrir una puerta que llevaba adentro de la fortaleza.

Tras atravesar la muralla que protegía Outer Heaven, se encontraba en la zona de aparcamiento de varios automóviles y camiones. Era lógico pensar que debía de existir una salida por tierra a parte del ascensor del Burj Dubai. Entre los coches consigue escuchar a varios soldados diciendo que ya están preparados los Rays. Panther se quedó con esa palabra y con las ganas de querer saber que significaba eso. Entró por la primera puerta que vio del recinto gigantesco.

Al parecer había entrado en la zona de descanso de los soldados. El lugar estaba mas o menos desierto, ya que todos habían ido a intentar capturar a Panther. Ella pudo introducirse cada vez más en el interior del edificio. Llegó hasta una puerta de acceso restringido protegida por un soldado y una cámara de vigilancia. Tendría que atraer la atención del soldado para conseguir de él alguna llave que la abriese. Mientras estaba escondida en una esquina, tiró al pasillo un cargador vacío. Entonces el soldado fue a ver que pasaba, y cuando recogía el cargador Panther le dio una patada en la cara, que le dejó inconsciente. Tras eso se hizo con la ropa del soldado y la tarjeta llave que abría aquella puerta.

Al atravesar la puerta se encontró en una sala de control con una ventana hacia un gran hangar. En ese hangar se encontraban máquinas extrañas, con piernas y brazos, parecidos a... Metal Gear Rex. Había decenas de ellos almacenados en ese lugar. Panther supo entonces que lo de destruir al Oeste con armas nucleares iba muy en serio, ya que uno de esos monstruos ya suponía una grave amenaza a escala global. En los ordenadores consiguió acceder al archivo de datos de la base. Entonces aparecieron cientos de archivos, muchos de ellos detallando la situación de cada país del Este a lo largo de estos 10 años. La manera en la que fueron consiguiendo la unificación del Eje, la prosperidad que les esperaba... todo eso era controlado en esa base.

También encontró decenas de archivos que hablaban sobre el proyecto Metal Gear, como obtuvieron los datos de los EEUU gracias a Saladino, que de alguna manera, se había echo con los datos del Metal Gear Rex que destruyó Panther hace 10 años. También se incluían los planes contra el Oeste. Provocar una guerra entre ambos ejes con el objetivo de deshacerse de sus enemigos americanos. Parecía ser que el Este estaba completamente convencido de su victoria, incluso antes de haber comenzado la guerra. Y el que ideó todo eso fue Saladino, creador y destructor de la sociedad perfecta, que llamo a ese plan "El Juicio Final". Panther supo entonces que Saladino tenía alguna relación con los Sons of Liberty, y que ella misma era la única que podía detener ese plan. Tal y como había hecho hace 10 años, aunque esta vez sin la ayuda de Fox. Tendría que demostrar que ha sido su mejor aprendiz, y que estaba a su altura. Si no lo estaba, entonces sería la perdición para el mundo entero.

Tras descargar esos archivos en su PDA, Panther descendió por unas escaleras al hangar de los nuevos modelos de Metal Gear que descansaban allí. En varios paneles aparecía la palabra RAY escrita en cada uno, y delante dos dígitos 01, 02, 03... y así hasta 50. Panther estaba sorprendida de que tantos Metal Gears fueran construidos y nadie en el mundo se hubiera dado cuenta. Ahora sabia a qué correspondía la palabra Ray que escuchó al infiltrarse en la base. Planeaban crear un ejercito de Metal Gears con los que enfrentarse a los EEUU. Sin duda así igualarían fuerzas contra ellos, que seguramente poseían copias del modelo original de Metal Gear Rex, o quien sabe, algún modelo mejorado. Panther en ese momento sintió que su misión junto a Fox hace 10 años había sido en vano. Impidieron una guerra para provocar una peor en el futuro. Durante esa frustración, se cruzó con un soldado de la base que vigilaba la zona. Agarró al soldado por el cuello y le amenazó con su pistola.

Panther: Bien guapo... ahora me vas a decir donde se encuentra tu querido coronel, si no quieres que tu cabeza tenga un nuevo agujero.

Soldado: Tú! La espía del Oeste!

Panther: Quién te dijo que trabajaba para el Oeste?

Soldado: Nuestro Coronel... sabría que vendrías... la mercenaria legendaria, Panther.

Panther: Así que tu coronel es un fan mío... Me dirás donde está para ir a firmarle un autógrafo?

Soldado: Saladino no se muestra cuando uno quiere, si no cuando el desea...

Panther: Venga que no tengo todo el día, dudo que ese tío sea un fantasma. (aprieta con el cañón de la pistola en la barbilla del soldado)

Soldado: Muchos dicen que eres una gran soldado, pero no le llegas ni a la suela del zapato a Saladino. Él es el verdadero Mercenario Legendario, no una monada gótica como tú.

Panther: Si fuera un soldado legendario hubiera escuchado hablar de él, o hubiera participado en alguna de las guerras con el Oeste que mantuvieron hace tiempo. Quizá es un cobarde que no decidió participar en ellas. Menudo mercenario legendario entonces no?

Soldado: Ya estuvo en bastantes guerras... pero eso fue antes de que te llegara la fama. Deberías conocerle... aún aprenderías algo de él.

Panther: Y entonces por que demonios no me dices donde está y así contamos nuestras batallitas cuanto antes?

Soldado: Por que te está observando... al igual que otros muchos.

Panther: Que?

En ese momento aparecieron de la nada varios soldados con trajes metálicos, tenían la apariencia de ninjas, con katanas y todo. Panther fue capaz de esquivar sus ataques, pero vio que esas espadas y la fuerza de esos soldados era inhumana, ya que conseguían cortar y dejar marcas de puñetazos en las paredes metálicas del hangar.

Por si fuera poco todos los soldados de la base comenzaron a inundar dicho sitio, y Panther no podía enfrentarse a todos ellos. Entonces Panther decide correr a una puerta situada al norte del hangar, donde se encontraban los ninjas, pero que era el único sitio por donde no había muchos soldados. Tras atravesar la puerta consiguió bloquearla con la tarjeta que había conseguido antes de llegar allí.

De repente Panther se encontraba en una gran sala blanca y circular. En todo su contorno había decenas de ordenadores, pero estaba deshabitada. Panther se acerca poco a poco al centro de la sala, sintiendo la presencia de alguien. Se gira y ve una sombra que desaparece en el aire. Piensa que esta empezando a volverse loca, ya que le recordó a la silueta de alguien conocido. Entonces se escucha una voz metálica en toda la sala:

Voz: Así que por fin has llegado. Te felicito Panther.

Panther: Quién coño eres?

Voz: No lo sabes? Y eso que has venido a por mi...

Panther: Saladino...

Saladino: Mercenaria Legendaria... de eso solo tienes el nombre. Seguro que si no fuera por ese cañón que llevas en el brazo no hubieras conseguido nada en la vida.

Panther: Cierra la boca! (Panther dispara al aire)

Saladino: Crees que así conseguirás algo? Estoy aquí... (Saladino comienza a distraer a Panther, moviéndose detrás de ella y por los lados)

Panther: Eres el Hijo de la Libertad no? De donde has sacado ese nombre? Respóndeme!

Saladino: Hace 10 años... Volví a nacer... comprendí por lo que lucharon los Sons of Liberty en aquél momento. Recuperé los datos de Metal Gear Rex y me propuse continuar con la labor de tu padre... solo que esta vez no pienso fallar.

Panther: No se quien demonios eres ni como sabes tanto de mi pasado, pero no te permitiré que inicies hoy una guerra. Eres capaz de sacrificar el buen mundo que has creado solo por tu odio hacia el Oeste? Más que un gran hombre... eres un simple asesino.

Saladino: Todavía no comprendes el verdadero motivo de este enfrentamiento... Te concederé el honor de verme por primera y por última vez.

(Saladino se muestra delante de Panther, sacándose algo parecido a un camuflaje óptico. Se ve a un hombre, con unas vendas tapándole la cara, y el cuerpo con un traje extraño oscuro, parecido al de infiltración que solían usar en Fox Hound)

Panther: Perteneciste a Fox Hound...

Saladino: Bien mercenaria legendaria, veamos si en 10 años conseguiste ese apodo no solo por tu cara bonita. Enfréntate a mi!

Entonces Panther sacó su Desert Eagle e intentó disparar a Saladino, pero este se desvaneció en el aire. Cuando quiso darse cuenta le tenía por detrás haciéndole una llave de judo, con la que consiguió tirar la pistola y a Panther al suelo. Entonces él coge la pistola y la desarma en un segundo, dejándola inservible.

Saladino: Dejémonos de trucos Marta...

Panther: Cómo sabes mi nombre? (cara de sorprendida)

Saladino: Luchemos sin armas. Mano a mano, es la base de todo combate. Solo un idiota confía su vida a un arma.

Entonces ella se levantó del suelo y luchó contra Saladino. Sin embargo no era un combate normal. Aunque ella intentase darle una patada o puñetazo, o agarrarle, de alguna forma él escapaba siempre. Daba saltos que un ser humano no podía realizar, y cuando atacaba mostraba una gran habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Con el paso del tiempo ella se fue agotando más y más, hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas para moverse del suelo. Entonces Saladino aparece detrás de ella y la agarra por el pelo, levantándola del suelo.

Panther: No puede ser...

Saladino: Créelo, Marta. Has sido derrotada.

Panther: Solo una persona en el mundo puede derrotarme... y esta muerta.

Saladino: (desconecta la voz metálica y habla con la suya propia) Por desgracia no ha sido así.

Panther: Fox... no...

Fox: No puedo permitirte que acabes con mis sueños... Lo siento, Marta.

Panther: Espera...

Fox: Dulces sueños.

En ese momento Fox da una descarga eléctrica a Panther, que queda inconsciente, tirada en el suelo. En ese momento entran varios soldados en la sala. Antes de que Panther pierda del todo la conciencia, escucha que Fox les dice: Lleváosla, comenzad el plan Juicio Final ahora. Ellos asintieron, y mientras se la llevaban, quedó finalmente inconsciente.

Entonces Panther tubo una pesadilla. En ella revivió todo lo ocurrido ese fatídico día en la base Célula Muerta, junto a Fox. Volvió a ver como le mataban una vez más, sin que ella pudiera contarle la verdad de lo que ocurría. Sintió entonces lo mismo que en aquel momento, rabia, dolor y odio. No comprendía por qué una gran persona como era Fox tenía que morir así, sin ser recordado por nadie. Solo un soldado más, cuya tumba era el campo de batalla. Paso de soñar eso a ver al nuevo Fox, convertido en Saladino.

Le costaba creer que él fuera el creador de la sociedad perfecta, y que ahora quisiera arriesgarla siguiendo unos ideales equivocados. Panther en su sueño estaba aturdida, sin saber que hacer. Veía delante de ella a Fox, mirándola a los ojos, y recorriendo una lágrima por su mejilla. Entonces ella cuando se levantó para abrazarle, había desaparecido entre sus brazos. Y entonces quedó ella en medio de la oscuridad, sola y triste, sintiendo que lo había perdido todo.

Tras un tiempo de oscuridad, por fin abrió los ojos, sin embargo... quiso creer que todavía estaba en una pesadilla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La misión**

Al despertar, Panther se fija el color grisáceo del cielo. Siente todo su cuerpo cansado, agotado y hambriento. Tras ponerse de pie observa que está en el centro de una gran ciudad destruida. Finalmente había pasado, lo que ella quiso evitar desde hacía tiempo. El plan Juicio Final había comenzado. Caminando por las calles Panther encuentra a varias personas que buscan en los escombros sus pertenencias, o a seres queridos que esperan poder enterrar.

Al mismo tiempo observaba otras cosas, como indicios de donde estaba. Tras un rato paseando sin poder averiguar nada, vio una gran plaza, vacía y sucia, y en el centro 4 grupos de vigas, formando un cuadrado. Todas esas vigas estaban inclinadas, y parecía que se unían en un vértice elevado. Sin duda eran las 4 bases de la Torre Eiffel de París.

Panther no conseguía entender nada. Primero que Fox, que ha creado desde las sombras una gran nación, la arriesgase en una estúpida guerra. Segundo, el mismo hecho de que Fox siga vivo y haya comenzado esa guerra, condenando a muerte la vida de millones de personas. Y tercero y por último, el hecho de que la haya dejado vivir. Acaso fue por compasión? O esperaba volver a verla más adelante? Panther no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en ese mundo, todas las posibilidades estaban abiertas. De todas formas, ella supo que pensaría mejor si llenase el estómago con alguna comida, así que comenzó a buscar gente que tuviera de sobra.

Mientras caminaba, observando a los supervivientes, siente que pierde el conocimiento y se desmaya del cansancio en medio de la calle. Al despertar se encuentra en una habitación medio derruida, encima de una cama. Sentía que había recuperado fuerzas, y algunas llagas de su cuerpo ahora estaban cubiertas por vendas. Se sintió a salvo, así que decidió dormir un poco más. Sin embargo fue una mala idea, por que tubo de nuevo otra pesadilla. Esta vez recordando el dolor que sintió al perder a su madre. Gritaba fuertemente "no me dejes", lo que hizo que los dueños de la casa fueran a despertarla y ayudarla.

Tras despertar con la cara sudada, vio a sus anfitriones franceses. Habló con ellos y se tranquilizó un poco. Le contaron que la recogieron por la calle, muy débil, y la llevaron a su casa a cuidar de ella. Le dieron varios medicamentos que tenían y le curaron heridas, lo cual ella les agradeció mucho colaborando en la casa, a limpiarlo todo. También le dieron de comer, aunque había muy poco, debido a la guerra.

Sobre la guerra le contaron como había comenzado. El eje del Este mandó un ultimátum al Oeste: o controlaban a sus mercenarios para que no atacasen a más países, o las consecuencias serian desastrosas. Los EEUU se negaron a colaborar, diciendo que ese no era problema suyo. Entonces fue cuando aparecieron los Metal Gears Ray en los países del Este. Estos iniciaron un ataque nuclear hacia objetivos militares del Oeste, dañando considerablemente a las fuerzas armadas. Sin embargo contraatacaron con la misma eficacia contra el Este, aunque en vez de bombardear objetivos militares bombardearon a los civiles. Se inició una guerra nuclear a gran escala, donde todo era un posible objetivo. Entonces cuando no quedó nada más que bombardear, cada lado reunió a civiles voluntarios: el Oeste planificó una invasión final para tomar el control definitivo del Este, y ahora el frente de batalla se situaba en las costas de España, Francia, Inglaterra, Marruecos... todo para defender los ideales de cada lado. Todo se había iniciado hace 8 días. Entonces Panther pensó que quizá estuvo inconsciente 7 días, desde el enfrentamiento con Fox hasta que despertó ayer en medio de un París destruido.

En medio de todo ello además, había aparecido información sobre Saladino. Se decía que era un terrorista que manejaba desde la oscuridad al Eje del Este, y que es el culpable del inicio de la guerra. Todo el mundo le odiaba, desde los americanos que desean venganza, hasta la gente del este, que pensaban que era su problema, no el de nadie más. Sin embargo no conocían el dato de que fue Fox quien consiguió crear el Eje en primer lugar. Sin duda esa información había sido filtrada desde los gobernantes, y entonces, desde el grupo de Saladino. Por qué mentirían? Que objetivo buscaban, alentando a la población a ir contra ellos mismos?

El motivo por el cual Panther sabía que era información filtrada desde Saladino, es por que también se habló de ella misma. Se dijo que era la única soldado capaz de enfrentarse a él, y que sobrevivió a su primer enfrentamiento con él. Pero fue derrotada, y no pudo impedir el Juicio Final, y ahora se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Hasta ese mismo día.

Por la calle comenzaron a desplegar folletos con un retrato robot de Panther, y la gente se puso a buscarla incluso debajo de las piedras. Todos ellos tenían en la cara un sentimiento de esperanza, de que si la encontraban, significaría el final de la guerra y la vuelta a la normalidad. Sin duda la consideraban una heroína, aunque no hubiera conseguido evitar la guerra. Fue entonces cuando los dueños de la casa avisaron a todo su barrio de que ella estaba allí, y todos se acercaron a hablar con ella y a mostrarle su cooperación si la necesitaba. Entonces, entre todos ellos, formaron un grupo de experimentados en combate real, que seguirían a Panther para ayudarla a llegar a Dubai, donde se dice que se encuentra Saladino. Panther les dijo que cuando estuviera totalmente recuperada, irían todos juntos a acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Aunque Panther mostrase entusiasmo por todos ellos, por ayudarles a acabar la guerra, por ser su heroína, ella no se sentía así de ningún modo. Sabía que su deber ahora era detener a Saladino, es decir, matar a Fox. La persona que más le había importado en el mundo, ahora era su peor enemigo. El hecho de tener que ser ella misma quien le pusiera fin a su vida no hacía mas que entristecerla, oscurecer su vida, y sentirse finalmente una asesina fría que tiene el deber de matar a su amado. Lo único que la consolaba era el pensar que todo era culpa de Fox, por ser un estúpido e iniciar esa guerra. Pero aún así, ella sabía que Fox poseía un buen juicio, que no estaba loco, y que todo lo que hizo tiene una razón muy sencilla. Y ahí estaba la cuestión. Panther quería conocer los motivos por los que Fox hizo lo que hizo, el camino que le llevó a hacerlo, para poder entenderle. Para descansar antes tenía que saberlo, sino nunca conseguiría la paz en su interior. Y fue ese sentimiento y no otro, el que la empujó a ir a buscarle a Dubai.

Tras varios días de reposo, Panther se unió a su "ejercito" personal de París y se propusieron ir a Dubai. Sus soldados le contaron que esa ciudad había estado muy protegida contra todo tipo de ataques, desde los americanos hasta los de la gente de los alrededores que querían ver muerto a Saladino. Parecía ser que esa ciudad, aunque estuviera destruida en parte, estaba fortificada con el propio ejército de Saladino. Panther sabía que iba a necesitar a toda su gente si pensaba entrar en la ciudad. Entonces iniciaron el viaje en coches, hacia Dubai.

Pasaron muchos días de recorrido. Entre todo lo que sucedió, el frente de batalla se había extendido al este de Francia, los americanos estaban ganando sus batallas, y claramente querían poseer el poder del Este. Eso solo lo podría evitar Panther, eliminando a Saladino y convirtiéndose en la líder del pueblo del Este. Sería algo que motivaría a sus ciudadanos a combatir mejor contra el Oeste, o de acabar con la guerra, ya que no habría motivo para que los americanos siguieran allí, mas que el de querer apoderarse del Este, algo injusto cuando han justificado la guerra con querer vengarse de Saladino.

En el viaje de Panther pasaron por muchas ciudades y pueblos, destruidos por el holocausto. En todos los que pararon, la reconocieron a ella, y en todos la trataron como una líder, ofreciéndose más voluntarios para su ejercito personal. Aunque ella quería evitar que fueran a Dubai a combatir, no pudo impedírselo. Su entusiasmo desbordaba sus corazones, y harían todo lo que fuera para ayudarla, incluso dar su propia vida por ella.

Finalmente divisaron en el horizonte la ciudad de Dubai, parte de ella en llamas desde hacía días. El ejército de Panther se detuvo a pocos kilómetros de la entrada a la ciudad, y se organizaron. Panther les dijo que iría ella sola hasta el Burj Dubai, donde se encontraba la entrada por ascensor a Outer Heaven, donde estaba Saladino. Les ordenó que la ayudasen solamente a tomar el control de la ciudad, para llegar sin problemas a ella, y que luego se marchasen de allí. Todos ellos aceptaron su propuesta, ya que el ejército de Saladino era profesional, y que les costaría mucho vencerlos. Entonces fueron todos los soldados hacia la ciudad, acompañando a Panther, en una marcha hacia la gran batalla que les esperaba.

Al llegar a la ciudad fueron recibidos por fuego de artillería y francotiradores desde la lejanía. Todo el ejercitó comenzó a combatir con todos los recursos disponibles a las fuerzas de Saladino, avanzando por lugares cubiertos, bajo suelo, ect... mientras las balas silbaban por encima de sus cabezas, al puro estilo de las invasiones aliadas en la 2º Guerra mundial. Al llegar a las localizaciones de los enemigos mantenían luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, en las que Panther aportaba mucho, aniquilando a la mayor parte de los enemigos. Al llegar a las calles de la ciudad, sus enemigos planearon bien trampas explosivas y emboscadas, pero supieron enfrentarse a ellas, a pesar de perder a grandes cantidades de soldados.

Entonces finalmente las luchas cesaron. El ejército de Panther consiguió su primera victoria y habían tomado el control de varios barrios de la ciudad. Ahora su deber, según les dijo Panther, era el de asegurar las zonas, e impedir que llegasen a ellas sus enemigos.

Ella se dirigiría sola al Burj Dubai, y descendería a Outer Heaven. Todos le desearon buena suerte, como si estuvieran hablando con su Mesías.

A lo lejos Panther divisó el Burj Dubai, y se dirigió hacia él. Pero algo hizo que su intuición la alertase del peligro. Pegó un gran salto hacia una pared cuando de repente sonó un disparo desde la lejanía. Panther se vio obligada a esconderse en el callejón trasero de un edificio. Entonces alguien empezó a hablar:

Voz: Mercenaria Legendaria! Veo que ahora tienes tu propio ejército. Felicidades, cada día te superas más!

Panther: Quién coño eres?

Voz: Me llamo Silent Doberman... Soy el perro guardián de este lugar. No te dejaré pasar.

Panther: Perro guardián? De un asesino como es Saladino?

Doberman: Te arrepentirás de haber llamado asesino a nuestro Coronel. La unidad Apocalipsis te mostrará el verdadero placer del sufrimiento.

Panther: Unidad Apocalipsis? Buen nombre en estos tiempos.

Doberman: El problema que tienes tu es el de no saber nada, de no saber que la unidad lleva en servicio más de 15 años. Y ahora ha llegado la hora de que hagamos justicia a nuestro nombre. Sal y muéstrame lo que sabes hacer!

Tras esa introducción, los disparos sonaron de distintas partes del barrio, como si Doberman se encontrase en mil sitios a la vez observando a Panther. Entonces cuando ella se ocultaba, escuchó pasos debajo de sus pies. Observo como un hombre con un rifle se movía por las alcantarillas, sin duda era su oponente. Entonces ella le esperó en un sitio por el que creyó que iba a salir, lo cual hizo. Le apuntó a la cabeza y volvieron a hablar.

Panther: No me gusta que me traten como una idiota sabes? Ahora dispara... si lleváis 15 años en servicio, como es que nunca oí hablar de la unidad Apocalipsis?

Doberman: Por la misma razón por la que nunca oíste hablar de Gray Panther, nuestro primer líder.

Panther: Ocultaron la verdad.. No?

Doberman: No solo eso, sino que nos separaron a todos los supervivientes. Nos obligaron a participar en guerras que considerábamos injustas. Entonces nuestro líder dio la vida, y Fox recogió su testigo: el cañón que ahora posees tú.

Panther: Cómo murió vuestro líder?

Doberman: Eso quizá debería contártelo Fox... yo no estaba con ellos cuando pasó. Fue una misión en la que solo participaron ellos dos. Toma estas llaves... te ayudarán en el camino hasta Fox.

Panther: Por que me ayudas tanto ahora? Antes no parecías tan dispuesto.

Doberman: Mi especialidad es proteger entradas a lugares importantes... Y ahora que tienes un arma apuntando a mi cabeza, tengo que reconocer que me has derrotado. Sin embargo hay otro motivo...

Entonces se oye un disparo en ese lugar, en medio de la calle. Doberman cae abatido de un disparo en la cabeza, que Panther no realizó. Un hombre situado en una habitación derruida de un edificio cercano comienza a hablar a Panther.

Hombre: Así que tu eres la heroína legendaria...

Panther: Ya estoy harta de sorpresitas... quien eres tú?

Hombre: Yo? Me llamo Ocelot, y no te permitiré que te apoderes de mi presa.

Panther: Eres americano verdad? Así que también quieres ir a por Saladino.

Ocelot: Un ocelote nunca deja escapar a su presa... ni que otros la cacen. Son animales orgullosos, y marcan su terreno con la sangre de sus victimas. Este es mi territorio, pantera.

Panther: Vete olvidándote de ello...

Panther y Ocelot comenzaron un duelo a pistolas. Panther con una USP y Ocelot con un Colt Single Action Army tan antiguo como las películas del Oeste. Se ocultaban en las paredes evitando los disparos de cada uno de ellos. Entonces Panther de un disparo rápido hace que la gorra roja de Ocelot se cayera por el suelo.

Ocelot: Veo que no te llaman la mercenaria legendaria por nada!

Panther: Podías haberlo preguntado antes. Que es lo que quieres realmente?

Ocelot: Demostrar a mi pueblo que soy un gran líder. Les ofreceré la venganza. Me encargaré de Saladino personalmente, y mostraré su cabeza en mi patria. Todos me querrán y me tratarán como a su líder. Tal y como hacen contigo aquí.

Panther: Pues será mejor que te busques otra tarea... sino quieres tener otro agujero en la cabeza.

Ocelot: Toma esto... Quizá te sirva de ayuda. Volveremos a vernos... heroína.

En ese momento Ocelot desaparece de repente del edificio. Panther guarda sus armas y recoge del suelo un disco que le tiró Ocelot. Al meterlo en el PDA pudo leer varios archivos sobre la unidad Apocalipsis. Al parecer estaba formado por 6 miembros, y Doberman era uno de ellos. Ahora solo quedaban 5: Ghost Eagle, experta en alta tecnología para la guerra; Loyal Wolf y Lady Spider, pareja experta en el arte de las trampas y emboscadas. Por último, Devil Leopard, la mujer de Gray Panther, que tras su muerte se convirtió en la asesina más eficaz del mundo. Todos ellos formaban la unidad Apocalipsis, liderada por Lethal Fox, mano derecha de Gray Panther, y que heredó su titulo tras su muerte. Al parecer poco tiempo después de ello, los EEUU mandaron a cada uno por su lado. Y ahora estaban de nuevo juntos, luchando la que iba a ser su última batalla, si Panther salía exitosa de la misión. Morir juntos, como compañeros y soldados, una filosofía que más de una vez hubiera deseado llevar a cabo con Fox.

Panther guardo el disco, y se dirigió a la entrada del Burj Dubai. Tras volver a subir al piso 45 de la torre y bajar en el ascensor especial que lleva a Outer Heaven, pudo contemplar un paisaje muy diferente al de su ultima visita. En medio de la fortaleza, donde antes se encontraba una pequeña sala de control, ahora estaba ocupada por un hangar gigantesco, y encima de él, la sala de control donde fue vencida. Observó unas escaleras en espiral que subían alrededor de ese hangar, hasta llegar a la sala de control.

Sin embargo observó que varios camiones estaban siendo cargados con muchos materiales y de diversos tipos, soldados que también se montaban junto a otros en camiones de transporte... parecía que estaban evacuando la base. Panther decidió ir a la sala de control, donde lógicamente se encontraría Fox, antes de que él se fuera también. Supo que Fox sería el último en abandonar la base, por que el siempre decía la frase "un capitán debe quedarse hasta el final con su tripulación, hasta haberlos salvado a todos".

Panther apenas tubo problemas para infiltrarse esta vez en la fortaleza. Pasó de nuevo por las mismas instalaciones en las que estuvo previamente: el área de descanso y el hangar de los Metal Gear Ray, esta vez desierto y vacío. Tras pasar el hangar, pudo acceder a las escaleras en espiral que subían hasta la sala de control. Mientras las subía una cámara advirtió de su presencia a los soldados, y entonces numerosas y pequeñas naves voladoras se acercaron a las escaleras y comenzaron a disparar a Panther. Mientras ella corría en una ascensión infinita, destruía con su pistola a todos los platillos que veía. Una vez alcanzó la sala de control vio a numeroso personal científico trabajando allí. Tras obligarles con un par de disparos al aire a largarse, Panther comenzó a manipular los ordenadores, intentando localizar el lugar donde se encontraba Fox.

Aunque todo estaba en silencio, Panther tubo la misma sensación que la otra vez, de que estaba siendo observada. De repente algo la levanta del suelo y la tira a varios metros de distancia, con una fuerza sobrenatural.

Panther: Fox! Eres tú?

Panther recibe dos golpes más, patadas que la dejan retorciéndose en el suelo.

Panther: Tu no eres Fox...

Voz Femenina: Bien deducido...

Panther: Una mujer... invisible? Eres entonces...

Voz: Ghost Eagle... un placer conocerte Dark Panther.

Panther: Déjame adivinar... has venido a detenerme verdad? Lo siento pero... no seré vencida esta vez.

Eagle: Cómo podrá combatir una pantera a un fantasma? Soy solo palabras en el aire... no sabes donde estoy.

Panther: Puede que me lleves cierta ventaja...la verdad. Pero las panteras podemos luchar incluso en la oscuridad.

Eagle: Tal y como dijo Fox... tienes un espíritu luchador. Digna de ser su sucesora. Pero las palabras son solo palabras, querida. Los fantasmas somos seres inmortales... estamos aquí y allí... esa es la verdad. En cambio tu todavía no has demostrado nada... más que ser la asesina de Doberman.

Panther: Quién te dijo que fui yo?

Eagle: Si estás aquí es por que lo has matado... Pero ahora yo soy tu siguiente reto. Pantera... enfréntate a las fuerzas del más allá!

Aunque Panther buscase en su interior el valor de enfrentarse a ella de palabra, Eagle tenía razón. Los fantasmas son invisibles, al menos que les obligues a aparecer. Entonces recordó la información del disco que le dio Ocelot. Eagle era una fanática de la tecnología militar, así que sin duda estaría usando un artefacto que la volvía invisible al ojo humano. Por lógica pura también se imaginó que la sala de control tendría un sistema anti incendios, con aspersores colocados en el techo. Panther, aunque recibía golpes que la debilitaban, consiguió llegar hasta el botón que accionaba los aspersores, y al conectaros pudo ver que el agua hacía una especie de silueta femenina entre las gotas. Panther aprovechó esa ventaja para enfrentarse a ella, mano a mano. Tras unos momentos de lucha, el dispositivo de camuflaje óptico estalló y Eagle cayó herida al suelo, momento que aprovechó Panther para clavarle un cuchillo en el vientre.

Eagle: Lo has conseguido...

Panther: Si lo dudabas... habérmelo preguntado.

Eagle: Ahora supongo que querrás hacer saltar por los aires esta fortaleza, no?

Panther: De que estas hablando?

Eagle: Vamos... no hagas como que no sabes nada. Esa era tu misión desde el principio no?

Panther: Mi única misión es detener a Fox, nada más que eso.

Eagle: Vaya... no importa. Esta fortaleza saltará por los aires en pocos minutos.

Panther: Que!

Eagle: Sabíamos que alguien llegaría a este lugar un día u otro... por eso la volaremos por los aires sin dejar pruebas. Nos llevaremos todo nuestro arsenal con nosotros... y haremos estallar esta base de una manera muy especial...

Panther: Una manera muy especial?

Eagle: (soltando sangre por la boca) Ve... aquí debajo... Te está esperando...

Tras esas ultimas palabras, Eagle descansa en paz para siempre. Panther supo a quien se refería, quien la estaba esperando en el hangar que hay debajo de la sala de control... Así que fue allí.

Tras bajar sin ningún altercado las escaleras en espiral, pudo entrar por una gran puerta al hangar. Dentro todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada. Entonces tras andar unos pasos, las luces se encendieron, dejando ver una gran bestia que dormía allí. Un modelo de Metal Gear Ray más grande que los demás, y seguramente más poderoso que todos juntos. Mientras Panther echaba un vistazo de cerca al monstruo, Fox apareció.

Fox: Así que has vuelto.

Panther: Tengo que acabar con esto de una vez por todas, Fox.

Fox: Lo siento Marta, pero no será ni así ni aquí. Si quieres puedes enfrentarte a mi ahora, antes de que esto salte por los aires.

Panther: Antes quiero saber por qué has hecho todo eso. Crear una gran sociedad para luego destruirla, acaso te has vuelto loco?

Fox: La sociedad perfecta no está todavía creada Marta... aún queda un poco hasta serlo. Lo que si te puedo decir es que usaré mis habilidades para conseguirlo...

Panther: Habilidades o asesinatos, Fox? Por qué has tenido que sacrificar a millones de personas, dime? (Entre lagrimas) Quiero entenderte, por favor, dime el motivo de todo esto. Que ha ocurrido para que ahora seas mi enemigo?

Fox: Los tiempos cambian, Panther. El aliado de ayer se convierte en la oposición del mañana. Tal y como una vez todos los países estuvieron separados, ahora están unidos gracias a mi. Son los tiempos los que condicionan la vida de las personas, Marta. Nunca confíes en la vida, pues cambia constantemente con el tiempo. Es así como he pasado de ser un simple soldado, a ser el centro del Mal de este mundo.

Panther: Definitivamente te has vuelto loco... pero voy a poner fin a esta locura ahora mismo!

Entonces Panther se abalanzó sobre Fox, pero como había ocurrido la anterior vez, él usó sus habilidades inhumanas de combate. Aunque ella esta vez conseguía darle algún que otro golpe, es como si Fox no sintiese dolor y disfrutase de él. Entonces atacó a Panther, con puñetazos, patadas y llaves rápidas que ella no pudo esquivar. Tras la paliza que recibió, Panther estaba en el suelo, escupiendo la sangre de su boca. En medio de lágrimas, ella le habló.

Panther: Fox... por qué?

Fox: Hay un dicho en el Este... Lealtad hasta el final. Pero acaso podemos tener lealtad a algo? Como te dije antes, todo cambia con el tiempo: los amigos se convierten en enemigos, la guerra en paz, la vida en muerte... No podemos ser leales a nada, ni siquiera a nuestros seres queridos. Lo único a lo que podemos ser fieles, con absoluta certeza, son a nuestros ideales, a nuestra misión. Y la mía es unir el mundo otra vez... eso es lo que te dije siempre, cuando estábamos juntos, recuerdas?

Panther: Dices que quieres reunirlos... pero solo estás destruyendo el mundo con tu estúpida guerra!

Fox: Al menos, soy leal hasta el final a mi propósito. Pero y tú? A través de todos estos años no has sido leal a nada. Solo buscabas tu propia muerte en el campo de batalla, no es así? Por eso yo me pregunto... a que eres leal? A la guerra o a la gente? A la vida o a la muerte? A tu misión o a tus sentimientos hacia mi?

Panther: No... lo se...

Fox: Cuando lo descubras... vuelve a mí. Solo cuando tengas tus sentimientos y pensamientos ordenados... solo entonces podrás derrotarme. Vienes hacia aquí a detenerme, pero no a matarme, debido a tus sentimientos. Compréndelo Marta, la única forma de detener todo esto es acabando con mi vida.

Panther: No puedo...

Fox: Pues si no puedes, entonces debes hacerlo... Sino no habrá un mañana favorecedor para nadie.

En ese momento entran en el hangar Wolf y Spider, diciéndole a Fox que la evacuación ha concluido, y que ellos ya se marchan. Él asintió, y le dijo una última cosa a Panther:

Fox: Me dirijo al norte, a las tierras nevadas. Búscame allí, en Zanzíbar. Adiós Marta.

Fox deja a sus espaldas a Panther y se dirige a la cabina del Metal Gear Ray. Tras activarlo y destrozar el hangar moviéndose, se detiene un momento, y se escucha un ligero zumbido, cuya intensidad iba aumentando. Panther en ese momento se levantó y corrió afuera del hangar todo lo lejos que pudo. Entonces el Ray pilotado por Fox lanzó mísiles a la superficie del hangar, y luego al techo de la cueva donde estaba Outer Heaven. Mientras caían las rocas, el Ray pegó un gran salto, por el cual salió a la superficie, destruyendo toda la zona donde se encontraba el Burj Dubai. Debido a su bestialidad, la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse, es decir, la ciudad de Dubai empezaba a hundirse en ella. Todo el que se encontraba en la ciudad moría aplastado entre las rocas y los edificios que se derrumbaban. Panther consiguió llegar a un jeep en el garaje de la base, y escapó por la carretera que había allí, por donde creía que se marcharon los soldados de la base.

Finalmente consiguió salir, llegando a un pasadizo entre dos montañas cercanas a la ciudad. Una vez afuera, divisó el Metal Gear Ray de Fox, que había aterrizado de su salto en las afueras de Dubai. De repente y con un efecto óptico, el Ray desapareció. Panther intuyó que usaba la misma tecnología de camuflaje óptico que Ghost Eagle, pero esta vez no pudo escuchar al monstruo irse, cuando se suponía que semejante cosa tendría que hacer un gran ruido a cada paso que daba. Era el arma perfecta, un arma nuclear invisible, que podía estar en cualquier parte sin que nadie lo supiera.

Entonces Panther merodeó por la ciudad derruida, recogiendo todo lo que le podía ser útil. Supo a ciencia cierta cual era su misión, si quería acabar con esa pesadilla: matar a Fox. Esta vez no podrían interferir sentimientos personales, tenía que eliminarle de una vez por todas, para llevar la paz al mundo. Panther volvió a su jeep, y se dirigió al norte, en busca de las tierras nevadas de Zanzíbar.

Sin embargo, mientras ella se marchaba, un hombre la observaba entre los escombros, sosteniendo en su mano derecha un familiar Colt Single Action Army.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El Juicio Final**

Panther se dirige a las "tierras nevadas" del norte. Supuso que con esa frase, Fox quiso decir algún lugar cercano a Rusia, donde sin duda se encontraría con una base militar fuera de lo común, y sería allí donde tendría que ocurrir. Panther no sabia en absoluto que encontraría, ni como llegaría, pero sí supo en todo momento cual seria su último movimiento: matar a Fox. Eliminar el nuevo cáncer del siglo XXI, aquel que había iniciado la peor guerra que el ser humano había conocido nunca. Intentó dejar al margen sus sentimientos personales esta vez, y centrarse en la que iba a ser su última misión. El mundo necesitaba una cura, y ella era la única que podía ofrecérsela. El destino una vez más, no quiso dar a Panther otra alternativa.

Sin embargo, dentro de ella, la tristeza dominaba su corazón. Aunque intentase reprimirla esta vez, Panther supo que esa tristeza estaba ahí, y que cuando todo terminase por fin, saldría al exterior. Pero no le quedó mas remedio que contenerlo, hasta k haya cumplido finalmente con la misión.

Tras varios días de recorrido, llegó al norte de Irán, a un pueblo cerca de la frontera con Kazajstán. Allí decidió descansar esa noche. Escuchó por transmisiones de radio que el ejercito del Oeste ganaba posiciones, y que tardarían menos de dos días en llegar a Irán. A Panther no le importó nada eso, ya que ellos aún pensaban que Saladino, o Fox, continuaba en Dubai, y se llevarían una gran sorpresa al llegar allí. De todas formas Panther se acostó y durmió, aunque la tranquilidad le duro bien poco.

Despertó escuchando disparos y explosiones. Al salir afuera vio el pueblo en llamas, y los ciudadanos luchando contra soldados... americanos. Parece ser que se habían adelantado. A Panther no le quedó mas remedio que ayudar al pueblo a combatirles, usando su cañón y su P90. En esa batalla demostró que sabía como combatir ella sola a todo un ejercito, planificando trampas y ataques que los americanos no se podían imaginar. Cuando quedaron pocos americanos, iniciaron una retirada de la ciudad. Sin embargo algo peor llegó desde el cielo. Divisó a lo lejos cazabombarderos que comenzaron a lanzar cientos de bombas sobre el pueblo. Panther creyó que estaba perdida entonces y que no tendría escapatoria, hasta que alguien se lanzó sobre ella y ambos cayeron por un agujero a las alcantarillas de la ciudad.

Al despertar, Panther comprobó que estaba bien, y que no le faltaba nada. Pero no entendía como había llegado allí, solo recordaba un dolor en el estómago, de un golpe que alguien le dio e hizo que cayese ahí. A su lado entonces vio el cadáver de un hombre con decenas de heridas de metralla, que había muerto intentando protegerla. Panther supo que no podía hacer nada, así que subió a la superficie. Al salir de las alcantarillas, vio que aun no había amanecido, y a su alrededor observo el pueblo totalmente reducido a la nada, gente muerta por todas partes y sin rastro de los americanos. Caminando un poco por el pueblo, para ver si podía ayudar a alguien, escuchó unos disparos en la lejanía. Tras acercarse un poco, observó a un hombre enfrentándose a 3 supervivientes del pueblo. Sin embargo, con una habilidad inhumana, se deshizo de ellos en apenas segundos, disparándoles a la cabeza con un Revolver Colt. Era Ocelot.

Panther: Eh tú!

Ocelot: Vaya... parece que cuando estoy cerca de Saladino siempre apareces tú. Dime, anda cerca tu querido "Coronel"?

Panther: No me subestimes... que demonios haces aquí?

Ocelot: No quiero repetirme...

Panther: Pero si estabas en Dubai...

Ocelot: Y que?

Panther: Entonces a que vienes aquí! No ibas a por Saladino en Outer Heaven?

Ocelot: No me trates como a un ingenuo, como tú. Se que Saladino se ha largado de su cubil, para dirigirse a Zanzíbar.

Panther: Y tus amigos americanos no saben nada?

Ocelot: Yo trabajo solo, pantera. Pero dime, acaso tu sabes donde está Zanzíbar?

Panther: (Desconfiando) Y eso a ti que te importa?

Ocelot: A mi nada, pero a ti mucho. Adivina que es esto? (Saca un mapa de su chaqueta)

Panther: La localización exacta? Dame eso!

Ocelot: No no... si lo quieres, antes tendrás que derrotarme de nuevo.

Panther: Cosa fácil entonces.

Ocelot: Tu crees? Esta vez será diferente. Es de noche, con poca visibilidad, humo emanando de algunos edificios y... lo más esencial: 12 disparos.

Panther: Nunca conseguirás vencer así a Saladino, aunque tengas mil Colts de coleccionista...

Ocelot: Si claro... Quizá debería tenerlo en cuenta... de alguien que fue derrotada por él mismo (Saca sus Colts y los prepara)

(Panther recuerda sus experiencias en el campo de batalla junto a Fox, y sus enseñanzas)

Panther: Solo un idiota confía su vida a un arma...

Ocelot y ella comenzaron un nuevo duelo. Tanto uno como el otro aprovechaba los escombros de la ciudad para ocultarse de los ataques. El combate duró hasta que salió el sol, y para entonces ambos creían que habían agotado todas las balas de sus pistolas, todas menos 1. Era como la ruleta rusa, quien disparase primero podría o matar a su adversario, o ser derrotado por él, o incluso salir ambos ilesos. Apretaron el gatillo ambos a la vez, y tras ver que ninguno había disparado, Panther coge a Ocelot y le hace una de las llaves que aprendió con el Yakuza, rompiéndole el brazo y luego lanzándole por encima del hombro al suelo. Ocelot, sufriendo, reconoció su derrota.

Ocelot: Estúpida perra europea...

Panther: Prefiero que me llamen Panther... (Ella mira en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Ocelot, y cojee el mapa. Ocelot se levanta)

Ocelot: Esto no ha acabado aun, pantera...

Entonces Panther vio como Ocelot se marchaba entre los edificios, sufriendo por su brazo malherido. Abrió el mapa y comprobó la localización de Zanzíbar. Era un mapa del norte de Kazajstán, situado en el bosque Breznev. Ocelot marcó en el mapa un punto situado a la orilla de un lago del bosque, que en esa época estaba congelado. Panther supo entonces que su primer destino era el bosque Breznev.

Tras varios días de camino hasta llegar al Bosque Breznev, Panther se encuentra ante una jungla muy espesa, por la que es fácil entrar, y muy difícil salir. Al adentrarse poco a poco en el interior, descubre ramas rotas, casquillos de bala... que indicaban que allí estuvo alguien antes de llegar ella. Panther pensaba con un cierto temor que los Americanos quizá descubrieran que Dubai estaba destruida y que habían llegado a por Fox en Zanzíbar, pero caminando un poco más se daría cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocada.

Llegó a una zona que parecía un campamento, derruido desde hace años. Allí escuchaba disparos, y se encontró con Ocelot, repuesto del percance de su brazo, disparando al aire como un loco y moviéndose sin parar.

Ocelot: Zorra! Muere!

Panther: La selva te ha vuelto loco eh Ocelot?

Ocelot: Acaso no has leído nada sobre los Apocalipsis? Ella está aquí...

Panther: Ella? Quien?

Ocelot: Spider...

Panther: La compañera de Wolf?

Ocelot: Y la mejor cazadora que existe en este mundo... está aquí!

En ese momento aparece una mujer vestida con un traje de camuflaje negro... que baja de los árboles rápidamente por una cuerda que ella misma saca de su cuerpo. Coge a Ocelot y se lo lleva tan rápido como vino, a Panther no le dio tiempo ni a verle la cara. Solo queda en el suelo el Colt S.A.A. de Ocelot, totalmente cargado. Panther se asusta de lo que puede hacer esa Spider, pero no tiene tiempo para pensar ni nada, ya que detrás de ella aparece otra persona. Un hombre que lleva un traje extraño, metálico, y que a pesar de aparentar ser muy pesado, se movía y pegaba saltos como un mono en una selva.

Panther: Tu debes de ser... Wolf, verdad?

Wolf: Así es... Que hace una pantera en el terreno de un lobo?

Panther: Digamos que he venido de paseo... a visitar a un primo lejano.

Wolf: De verdad? Si lo prefieres te llevo hasta él... (Saca unas garras de las manos).

Panther: No... deja... ya voy yo solita...

Wolf: No te dejare que llegues a Zanzíbar, pantera... este es MI territorio, los lobos no tenemos la costumbre de dejar que ningún otro depredador lo invada... Prepárate! (Wolf comienza a correr tras Panther).

Esta no iba a ser una batalla normal para Panther. Aunque le disparase con todas sus armas, su traje metálico las detenía todas, como si se riera de la potencia de las armas convencionales. Entre tanto Panther no pudo más que escapar de él, ladera abajo por en medio del bosque. Aunque le disparase con el cañón de Fox, eso solo le hacía caer al suelo, pero después se volvía más fiero, como si el dolor aumentase su poder. Mientras escapaba, Panther poco a poco entra en un bosque nevado, por el que le resultaba difícil caminar sin resbalarse. Por suerte también era una gran desventaja para Wolf el resbalar. Hasta que llegaron a un lago helado, donde el mapa de Ocelot señalaba que estaba la entrada a Zanzíbar. Entonces a Panther se le ocurrió una gran idea, la de aprovechar la capa de hielo para enfrentarse a Wolf.

Wolf: Puedes correr, pero no esconderte pantera!

Panther: Ven a por mi si puedes, bastardo!

Wolf: El lago? Un mal lugar para cazar no te parece?

Panther: Que pasa? El lobito tiene miedo? Que vergüenza para la unidad Apocalipsis...

Wolf: TE TRAGARAS TUS PROPIAS PALABRAS!

Entonces cuando Wolf atacaba a Panther, este acababa siempre comiéndose el suelo helado. Gracias a sus habilidades como Yakuza, pudo moverse como una hada del hielo, haciendo todo tipo de saltos orientales. Sin embargo eso no bastaba contra Wolf, tenia que encontrar la forma de matarle. Entonces disparó el cañón de Fox hacia los pies de Wolf. Él solo cayo al suelo, sin embargo cuando se levanto e intentó moverse, la placa de hielo se resquebrajó y Wolf cayó por su propio peso en el agua helada. Se aguantó todo lo que pudo en un trozo de hielo, para decirle a Panther que investigase en las rocas que había al sur del lago, que allí encontraría algo. Después Wolf se hundió en el fondo para siempre.

Panther hizo caso de lo que le dijo, y fue rumbo a las rocas gigantes que había al sur del lago helado. Sin embargo estaba preocupada por Ocelot, que se lo había llevado Spider. Que habría hecho con él?

Al llegar a las rocas, Panther se puso a buscar algo inusual entre ellas. Tras un largo rato, encontró una trampilla en el suelo que le costó abrir con las manos, pero usó el cañón de Fox, y entonces dejó al descubierto unas escaleras que conducían al interior del lago. Panther bajó muy convencida por ellas, sabiendo que la hora final de Fox estaba cerca.

Esas escaleras le recordaron a Panther el largo pasillo que llevaba directamente a la entrada de Outer Heaven, sería Zanzíbar otra fortaleza creada en secreto por el Este? Al llegar, pudo observar una gran cúpula debajo del agua, con un pasillo de cristal que dirigía a Panther desde las escaleras hasta una gran base, llena de almacenes de alta seguridad. Apenas encontró enemigos por el camino, soldados de los que pudo deshacerse sin vacilación. Al entrar en el primer edificio observó que se encontraba en un centro científico, en el que desarrollaban algo. Panther tubo oportunidad de llegar hasta los lavabos, y allí amenazar e interrogar a un científico de la base. Le contó que toda esa base era un centro de investigación y de desarrollo de unidades de Metal Gear, iniciado por Fox hace 10 años, cuando consiguió los planos de Rex de la base Célula Muerta. El científico también le contestó que el Ray de Fox, el mejor Metal Gear creado, estaba allí, en el hangar principal. Entonces Panther no vaciló un segundo. Dejó inconsciente al científico, se hizo con sus ropas para infiltrarse en la instalación y así llegar lo antes posible al hangar.

Mientras se infiltraba cada vez más adentro de las instalaciones, otros científicos la confundieron con una colega, y comenzaron a hablarle sobre los futuros proyectos Metal Gear. Planeaban comenzar la producción en masa del Ray de Fox, el primer Metal Gear que usa tecnología de camuflaje óptico. Los científicos de la base estaban emocionados con ese proyecto, ya que eso significaría que podrían combatir a los enemigos americanos mucho mejor. Y todo se lo agradecían a Fox, su gran líder. Panther se dio cuenta de algo al escucharles, a ellos y a los soldados de Outer Heaven, y es que todos ellos se trataban como una familia, capitaneada por Fox. Muchos de ellos eran americanos exiliados, cuyo país les traicionó, y buscaron en Fox un padre que les diera cobijo y apoyo. Y entre todos ellos, consiguieron crear el gran continente que fue el Eje del Este, hasta que ellos mismos los destruyeron. En cualquier caso siguieron las ordenes de su padre adoptivo, Fox, en el cual depositaron una gran fe. Y como dice el dicho, la fe es ciega por naturaleza.

Entonces Panther llegó al hangar principal, donde se deshizo de sus ropas de científico y volvió a armarse. En ese hangar realmente se encontraba el Ray de Fox, pero Panther se preguntaba como demonios pudo llegar hasta ahí, una fortaleza submarina. Mientras Panther observaba el entorno, un hangar de cristal, por el cual a través se podía ver el agua del lago, aparecieron dos personas, Fox y Leopard.

Panther: Fox...

Fox: Marta... Me alegro de que hayas llegado hasta aquí... ha llegado la hora de que superes la prueba final.

Panther: Si es la de acabar contigo... estoy preparada.

Leopard: No te dejare... No dejare que mueran más camaradas míos.

Panther: Leopard... no te metas en esto.

Leopard: Quién te crees que eres para decirme que debo o no debo hacer? No eres mas que una aprendiz... nunca llegarás a la altura del verdadero Panther.

Panther: Entiendo por lo que has pasado...

Leopard: Tu no entiendes nada... no sabes cuanto dolor tengo en mi interior, con el cual he vivido años y años, desde que murió Panther. Y ahora tú tienes su código... Una marioneta como tú no se merece ese noble nombre!

Entonces Leopard y Panther comenzaron una lucha mano a mano. Sin que Panther se diera cuenta, Fox se subió al Ray. Pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que tenía a Leopard atacándola. Ambas demostraron tener una gran habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por no decir la misma. Mientras, Fox descendía por una plataforma hacia abajo, por la cual empezaba a llenarse de agua.

Así era la forma por la que el Ray conseguía entrar y salir de la base. Tras salir al fondo del lago, el Ray pega un salto desde las profundidades, con el cual rompe gran parte de la capa de hielo que forma la superficie del lago. Entonces Panther pierde de vista definitivamente a Fox, y se centra en combatir contra Leopard. Mientras combatían mano a mano, tanto una como la otra demostraron tener muchas cosas en común.

Leopard: Tienes idea de por lo que he pasado estos últimos años, para encontrarme ahora contigo?

Panther: No he venido a mantener un combate a muerte con otra mujer invadida de tristeza!

Leopard: Tu te consideras una mujer así? Nunca comprenderás el dolor de haber perdido a tu alma gemela...

Panther: Lo he sentido durante 10 años, hasta ahora. Créeme tu y yo no somos tan diferentes!

Leopard: Entonces por que no te alegras de ver a tu amado con vida? No tienes esa sensación en tu interior de que habéis sido manipulados, todo para que él muriera dejándote su legado?

Panther: Las manipulaciones políticas que nos han llevado hasta este momento... ese dolor nunca lo olvidare. Pero no pienso dejar que Fox mate a más gente.

Leopard: Es el hombre que ha conseguido unir al mundo entero... Y quieres destruirle? Acaso no tienes lealtad por tu mentor?

Panther: Dejó de ser mi mentor el día de su muerte...

Leopard: No te permitiré que acabes con el Padre de la Libertad!

En ese momento Leopard aumentó su cólera contra Panther, sin embargo esta tenia la suerte de su parte, aprovechó que Leopard estaba tan centrada en sus sentimientos que, aunque demostrase tener buenas habilidades de combate, fallaba a menudo. Entonces Panther la debilitó a golpes, hasta dejarla tirada en el suelo.

Leopard: Que sentido tiene amar a alguien... al que debes matar?

Panther: Para mi, el Fox que yo conocía esta muerto...

Leopard: Pero no tienes en tu interior esa sensación de estar traicionándole? Después de todo... sigue vivo.

Panther: Él ya no es el hombre que era cuando le conocí... antes no deseaba la destrucción.

Leopard: Pero si la libertad, no crees? Es el legado que le otorgó mi marido... antes de morir.

Panther: Cómo murió Gray Panther?

Leopard: Siendo un peón del gobierno... tal y como lo fue Fox después. Fox era su aprendiz... Los mandamases decidieron que también debía ser su sustituto. Todo para enmascarar los pecados que cometieron los EEUU hace tiempo.

Panther: Comprendo como te sientes... después de ver morir a tu amado solo deseas la destrucción... por eso sigues a Fox verdad?

Leopard: Daré mi vida si es necesario por él... quiere convertir el mundo en un lugar mejor, ya sea con la paz o con la guerra que ha provocado... pero le seguiré, incluso tras haberme ido al infierno...

Panther en ese momento se sintió identificada con Leopard. Ella también había perdido a su amado por culpa de las mentiras de los EEUU, y ni siquiera honraron su memoria. Lo único que ella podía hacer, era seguir sus pasos, a través de su sucesor, Fox. Algo muy noble, pero que en absoluto era moralmente correcto. Estaba en sus planes el asesinar a millones de personas?

Panther pensaba que no... pero de alguna forma sabía que era lo que hubiera deseado su esposo... Para así cambiar el mundo. Toda esa locura debía terminar, pensaba Panther. Pero de repente...

Ocelot: Reúnete con tu querido en el infierno! (Ocelot dispara a la cabeza de Leopard)

Panther: Bastardo! (Intenta atacar a Ocelot, pero él le apunta a la frente directamente).

Ocelot: Dime... que relación existe entre tú y Saladino... o debería llamarle Fox?

Panther: Y eso a ti que te importa?

Ocelot: Solo pregunto... de todas formas se nota que sois algo más que enemigos... no?

Panther: Hubo un tiempo en el que era como un hermano para mi... y mi maestro. Pero eso ya se terminó.

Ocelot: Por eso has sido enviada aquí... no es así? Eres la única que puede vencerle... y ellos lo saben.

Panther: No... vine por que quise..

Ocelot: Pobre ingenua... Eso crees? De todas formas ha llegado tu hora... no es muy noble disparar a la cara de un rival sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, pero podré vivir con ello...

Altavoces: Atención a todo el personal, se ha iniciado el sistema de autodestrucción, evacuen la base inmediatamente!

En ese momento en el que salta la alarma, Panther da un buen golpe a Ocelot que le deja inconsciente, y comienza a escapar de la base. De repente todos los edificios comienzan a estallar, sin dar tiempo a que todos los científicos puedan escapar en los "botes salvavidas" que tienen como medio acuático de escape. Panther consigue llegar a duras penas a las escaleras que le llevan a la superficie, la base comienza a ser inundada de agua, ya que las explosiones habían roto ciertas partes de la cúpula de cristal. Al llegar a la orilla del lago, divisó al otro lado al Ray de Fox, así que corrió todo lo que pudo hacia él. En ese momento supo que el final estaba cerca, y que esta vez no fracasaría.

Al llegar cerca del Ray, observó el cuerpo sin vida de Spider, seguramente dejado allí por Ocelot cuando se enfrentó a ella. Pudo ver en su mano un dispositivo, parecido al que llevaba Fox en el cuello cuando se enfrentó al Rex en Célula Muerta. Panther pensó que ese era el objeto que le daba a Fox tanto poder, así que sin dudarlo un segundo se lo colocó en su cuello. Se sintió más ágil y rápida, y tras eso fue a por el Ray, sin embargo se detuvo a observar como extendía el robot uno de sus brazos hacia delante, algo que nunca había visto hacer.

Tras un ligero zumbido, el brazo del Ray realizó un gran disparo hacia el horizonte... hacia las nubes. Había lanzado una cabeza nuclear al sur... Entonces Fox, desde el Ray, comenzó a hablar a Panther.

Fox: Sabes a donde la he lanzado? A Dubai. Allí se encontraban las tropas americanas, investigando el lugar para intentar encontrarme. Pobres idiotas... no se esperaban esa trampa.

Panther: Por qué demonios sigues dando dolor y sufrimiento a este mundo Fox? Nunca estarás contento?

Fox: La razón es muy sencilla Marta... debo eliminar a todos mis enemigos para reunir el mundo. No me conformo con crear solo 2 lados, Este y Oeste, no quiero una nueva guerra fría. Deseo la total unión del mundo. Y esa ultima bomba que he lanzado, era el final de mi plan. Ahora no hay fronteras, ni enemigos a los que combatir. El Este y el Oeste están unidos por fin, mis hombres infiltrados en los gobiernos podrán construir el mundo unido que tanto hemos deseado la unidad Apocalipsis...

Panther: Lo único que has conseguido es poner a todo el mundo en tu contra Fox, y aunque me cueste decirlo... seré yo quien ponga fin a todo esto.

Fox: Bien Marta... ahora veremos si estas realmente capacitada para vencerme. Esta... es nuestra batalla final juntos. Para empezar... te demostraré el verdadero poder de la bestia que tengo en mis manos!

Entonces el Ray comenzó a atacar a Panther disparando sus ametralladoras de los brazos. Panther esquivaba cada bala fácilmente, como si pudiera ralentizar el tiempo en su mente y moverse a gran velocidad para esquivarlas. Mientras lo hacía, disparaba con el cañón de Fox a la boca abierta de Ray. Por ella a veces disparaba un rayo láser, y aparentemente era el único punto débil de Ray. Pero el monstruo no estaba quieto en el mismo sitio. Sus creadores eran unos genios en robótica, ya que ese monstruo podía dar saltos mortales en el valle donde luchaban él y Panther. Tras una dura batalla, donde Panther demostró que al menos poseía las mismas habilidades que tubo Fox contra Rex, la cabina estalló. En un ultimo movimiento, Ray pegó un gran salto hacia el lago helado, y antes de nada, Fox saltó de la cabina y cayó en tierra firme. A sus espaldas estaba el Ray, el gran monstruo, hundiéndose en el agua helada, junto a las ruinas de Zanzíbar. Panther se acercó a Fox, y ambos empezaron a hablar.

Fox: Finalmente has demostrado estar a mi altura... te mereces ser mi sucesora, nadie más hubiera podido enfrentarse a mi, como lo has hecho tú hoy.

Ocelot: Coronel...

Fox: Ocelot... has sido un gran compañero.

Panther: Os conocéis?

Ocelot: Está seguro de lo que va a hacer?

Fox: Sin duda... te lo agradeceré eternamente, a partir de ahora... no me necesitareis. Puedes marcharte.

Ocelot: Hasta siempre...

Panther: Fox, quieres explicarme que está pasando?

Fox: Panther... Es el final de la vida... no es magnifico? También es trágico... Te he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Esperando tu nacimiento, tu madurez, y el final de este día...

Panther: Fox dime... por qué?

Fox: Para unir el mundo otra vez... Hubo una época en la que, a pesar de estar dividido, estaba también unido... dos bloques que peleaban por la paz, manteniendo una dura guerra fría... Pero cuando terminó, todos ellos se dividieron en más partes, y el mundo cambió. La unidad Apocalipsis, por culpa de las estupideces políticas, también cambió. A causa de eso y de la marcha del tiempo, los amigos se convirtieron en enemigos, tan fácil como cambia de dirección el viento. No es una estupidez? El aliado de ayer se convierte en el enemigo del mañana... Y esta nueva Guerra Fría?

Fox: Lo recuerdas no es así? Cuando estábamos juntos... luchando día tras día, en un mundo al que poco le importaban las guerras. Ahora... considera que el Este y el Oeste sigan deseando la guerra en el día de mañana. De alguna manera, lo dudo. Los enemigos cambian con el tiempo, el flujo de las eras, y nosotros, los mercenarios, tenemos que seguirlo al son... No te crié y te convertí en la mujer que eres hoy solo para que pudieras superarme algún día... Las habilidades de los soldados no han sido concebidas para herir a los amigos... Pero entonces que es un enemigo? Puede existir el enemigo absoluto? No existe, ni jamás ha existido. Y la razón es muy sencilla: nuestros enemigos son seres humanos, como nosotros. Solo pueden ser enemigos en términos relativos. El mundo debe de ser reunido otra vez, la gente debe luchar junta de nuevo. Dedicaré mi vida a ese propósito...

Fox: Te acuerdas de aquellos días? Cuándo ambos soñábamos con un mundo en el que pudiéramos compartir mas cosas que la guerra? Que viejos tiempos...

Panther: Si... pero nunca creí que quisieras hacerlo de esta manera...

Fox: Cuando a uno le destinan a morir en el campo de batalla... no piensa en otra cosa más que en cual será su legado... Yo me preguntaba cual seria el mío. Moriría sin cumplir el sueño que me transmitió mi mentor? Quería cambiar el mundo... pero tenia las manos atadas. Mi ultima misión consistía en dejarte mi lugar... e irme al otro mundo, ocultando la verdad que muchos intentaban evitar. Por mas que me negase a hacerlo... comprendía que no tenía otra alternativa. Pero... fue entonces cuando pasó...

Panther: Sobreviviste...

Fox: No solo eso... los supervivientes de los Hijos de la Libertad me ayudaron a salir de aquel infierno. Me demostraron que no existen enemigos absolutos, que todo es relativo. Ellos buscaban el mismo objetivo que yo... y no tenían a ningún sitio a donde ir. Por eso me uní a ellos.

Panther: Y entonces les ayudaste a llevar a cabo su plan... eliminar la influencia política de los EEUU en el mundo.

Fox: Teníamos el deseo de unir el mundo... de hacer que no existiera nunca más la guerra, eliminar al Oeste, que tantos problemas había causado. Sin embargo nadie quería ese trabajo... Todos querían tener las manos limpias de sangre. Por eso... me ofrecí voluntario.

Panther: Por que? Podías volver conmigo... estar juntos, al margen del mundo. No lo entiendo Fox.

Fox: Aun no lo has sentido... esa sensación que te recorre todo el cuerpo, diciéndote que ha llegado tu hora. Una sensación extraña y simbólica.

Panther: Pensabas que no tenias nada que perder no?

Fox: Exacto... entonces fue cuando lo comprendí... todo es relativo. Paz y Guerra... Vida y Muerte... la única verdad absoluta, es que los Hijos de la Libertad éramos los únicos que podían unificar el mundo otra vez. Y así lo hicimos... controlamos cada país del Este, para formar el Eje. Estábamos en camino a un nuevo mundo. Pero el Oeste se negó a colaborar, y se convirtieron en nuestros enemigos. Entonces fue cuando decidí... que eso tenia que terminar. Así fue como inicie la guerra Metal Gear.

Panther: Sacrificaste el mundo, Fox... sigo sin entenderlo.

Fox: Todo ha sido por mi propia voluntad, la voluntad de unir a todos los pueblos del mundo contra MI. Hacer que Este y Oeste me odiasen, y que deseasen mi muerte, por haber traído la guerra a este mundo.

Panther: Es una locura...

Fox: Pero era la única forma de unirlos. Tras haber eliminado a los americanos en Dubai, seguramente el Oeste estará pidiendo colaboración al Este para capturarme y matarme. Por desgracia es algo que ellos nunca podrán hacer...

Panther: ...Me estas pidiendo que te mate?

Fox: Ahora que el mundo está unido... debemos trabajar para mantenerlo así. La gente todavía confía en sus políticos. Sin embargo ellos son manipulados por los Hijos de la Libertad... es decir, por mi. Si la gente se enterase de que estoy tras ellos, entonces se iniciaría el reino de la anarquía total. Por eso este lugar debe de ser donde termine mi vida.

Panther: (Derrumbándose por dentro) No...

Fox: Uno debe vivir, y otro debe morir. El superviviente luchará en una batalla sin final por mantener la paz. Es tu destino... Te doy 10 minutos. En 10 minutos el Ray hundido estallará con una explosión nuclear. Todo este lago desaparecerá. Si me derrotas ahora, tendrás oportunidad de escapar, y proclamar el fin de la guerra. He dado mi vida por este propósito, ahora te toca a ti acabar con todo.

Panther: Fox, no!

Fox: Eres un soldado! Cumple con tu misión!(Fox se deshace de su dispositivo de movimientos especiales y prepara su Patriot) Prueba tu lealtad!

(Panther se deshace de su dispositivo también, y prepara el cañón)

Fox: Enfréntate a mi!

Entonces Fox comienza a disparar a Panther, y ella su propio cañón. Ambos esquivan los disparos con volteretas, como si todavía tuvieran el dispositivo activado en sus cuerpos. Cuando vieron que así no conseguirían nada, tiraron las armas y se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo. Al contrario que las otras veces, esta vez Panther estaba a la altura de Fox. Aunque él la atacase tan eficientemente como las otras veces, Panther supo responderle con la misma medicina. Finalmente, Fox cayó agotado al suelo, tumbado boca arriba. Panther supo que ese era el momento que tanto temía, y que finalmente había llegado. Fox le habló:

Fox: Toma esto... (Saca un disco de su bolsillo) escúchalo cuando vuelvas a casa... Es nuestra ultima esperanza (Fox da el Patriot a Panther).

Panther: Por que me das esto?

Fox: Marta... o debería decir... Dark Panther. Eres una chica maravillosa. Mátame... mátame ya... hazlo...

(Panther apunta con la Patriot al corazón de Fox)

Fox: El espíritu del guerrero... estará siempre contigo... No estés triste... Volveremos a vernos... algún día.

Panther no sabia ni en que pensar ni que decir. La tristeza la invadía como nunca lo había hecho. Sin embargo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Cerró sus ojos húmedos, y apretó el gatillo de la Patriot. Una bala atravesó el corazón de su anterior dueño. Entonces, en ese momento, todo terminó.

Cogió el cuerpo sin vida de Fox, y se lo llevó a un vehículo al otro lado del bosque. En el lago pudo ver la explosión del Ray. Con ella, había desaparecido el ultimo arma nuclear del mundo, y el lugar donde las desarrollaban. La guerra oficialmente había acabado. Panther pasó por varios pueblos hasta llegar a su casa en España. Por ellos enseñó el cadáver sin vida del enemigo del mundo, Saladino. Todos la aplaudían y la honraban con canciones que se habían inventado para ese momento, para el comienzo de la paz. Ella en absoluto estaba contenta. Llevaba consigo el cadáver de su amado, que murió uniendo al mundo, ofreciéndose él mismo como enemigo de la sociedad. Él supo que era la única forma de hacerlo... y murió siguiendo sus ideales hasta el final. Panther no podía estar alegre, nunca más lo estaría. Todo lo que vivió junto a Fox le había marcado para siempre.

Al llegar a su casa, escuchó el disco que le dio Fox, en el que había un ultimo mensaje para ella.

Fox: Hola Marta... supongo que cuando estés escuchando esto, todo habrá terminado. Confío en que sea así... el mundo necesita la paz, y estar unido en ella. En este mensaje quiero decirte la verdad sobre lo que hice...

Fox: Ya sabrás que todo fue para unir al mundo, contra mi. Ahora que no estoy, el mundo fácilmente se desintegrará, hasta quedar tal y como estaba cuando nos conocimos. No es mi objetivo y lo sabes, por eso cuando me vaya, quiero que tú controles a los Hijos de la Libertad. Necesitan un buen líder que los mantenga unidos, y con ello, mantener unido al mundo. Es una gran responsabilidad, pero solo tú puedes cumplir con ella. Sino, poco a poco los países comenzarán a separarse unos de otros otra vez. Confío en que tú evites eso, llevando a cabo el trabajo que yo realicé antes de esta guerra. Eres la única persona en la que confío para ello, la única a la que veo totalmente cualificada para ese trabajo. No solo por que ahora, en estos momentos, serás la gran heroína mundial, sino porque te conozco, y lo harás muy bien. En este CD también te paso los archivos con los datos de los Hijos de la Libertad, todos los espías que están activos alrededor del mundo y que controlan los gobiernos. Ellos te ayudarán a llevar a cabo tu labor.

Fox: Eso es todo... Confío en que lleves a cabo mi ultima voluntad, no dejes que el mundo vuelva a dividirse nunca. Con un poco de suerte... nos volveremos a ver más adelante. Marta... has significado para mi más que cualquier otra cosa y persona en la vida. Te agradezco todos los momentos que pasaste a mi lado, y doy gracias al destino por habernos unido. Espero que tu sientas lo mismo. Adios, Dark Panther.

Panther, tras escucharlo, sintió un profundo alivio por dentro. Comprendió por lo que luchó Fox, se manchó sus manos con la sangre del mundo, y por ello murió, pero no sin antes conseguir unirlo. Ahora había dejado en sus manos esa responsabilidad de mantener el mundo unificado, de alguna forma supo que podía llevar a cabo esa ultima voluntad sin problemas. Se acercó a su jardín, y se arrodilló delante de una lápida. Delante de ella dejó un ramo de rosas negras, y la Patriot de Fox. Tras levantarse del suelo, mira fijamente a la lapida, y después, realiza el saludo militar. En la lápida estaba escrita la inscripción: "En memoria del guerrero que unificó el mundo: el Padre de la Libertad".


End file.
